


Heaven's Forgiveness

by Yamiga



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe, Angst, Family, Fantasy, Friendship, Future Mpreg, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Lycans, M/M, Other fairy tale creatures, Romance, Torture, Werewolves, mentioned mpreg, vampire fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Takaba Akihito always admired his king. Yet, he never imagined that a few stares and one chaste kiss would serve as his downfall. Future Mpreg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me if there are errors in the story...please know that as I type now I am extremely tired. It is a bit after midnight in Texas...*yawn*. Good night, or good morning...

**Title: Heaven's Forgiveness**

**Summary : AU. Vampire Fic. Future Mpreg, Takaba Akihito always admired his king. Yet, he never imagined that a few stares and one chaste kiss would serve as his downfall.**

**Genre: Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy**

**Warnings: Mpreg. Torture. Vampires.**

**A/N: Okay, so let me give you a bit of info to go off of. It's a vampire fic. Takaba is a half bred vampire, meaning his mom was a human his dad was a vampire. Asami is the Pureblood vampire King. I just came up with this story a while ago, actually a couple of hours ago. To be honest, I was somewhat inspired after watching some scenes from the movie 'Dancer in the Dark' even though this story had nothing to do with it.**

* * *

 

Takaba sheepishly hid his gaze as he knelt down to pick up some books that he had dropped. He rummaged through the pages, making sure everything was in tact, before he finally gathered the last book in his arms and stood.

 

This had to be the third time this week this had happened, the third time he had absent mindedly lost focus and ended up making a big mess all for the sake of attempting to steal a glance of the king, his master. Usually, servants were too afraid to look into the eyes of their master's, let alone the king himself, and a servant with Takaba's status could be severely punished for doing so.

 

Yet, there was something about the king that captivated Takaba more than frightened him. Perhaps it was the fact that he was one of the pure bloods, the most perfect of the pure bloods and while he held a great amount of authority and power, there was something about him that made him seem approachable, almost kind. And after months of trying to figure out what that 'something' was, Takaba discovered that it was his king's soft, golden eyes. They were inviting and mesmerizing, yet at the same time they were disturbing, almost to the point of hypnosis. Takaba supposed that it was a trait many pure blood vampires shared; the ability to captivate their victims. However, he had seen other pure bloods, he had stared into their eyes and none were as beautiful as his king's.

 

“Are you going to give me my books, or are you going to stare at me?” The king's monotonous voice shocked Takaba, instantly bringing him back into reality.

 

“I'm sorry.” He squeaked. “I just...” Takaba sighed as he took a few steps forward and placed the large stack of books on his king's desk. He had a feeling he was becoming a nuisance, as this constant dropping large items and staring blankly into space was becoming quite repetitive.

 

“Don't be sorry.” The King stood, and dusted off his over coat. He leaned over and took one of the volumes in his hand. Takaba watched in silence as he opened it and skimmed through the pages.

 

“Kirishima instructed me to give them to you this morning.” Takaba nervously spoke and this time, he avoided the king's eyes. “Again, I'm sorry for dropping them.”

 

The king placed the book down upon the stack and stared at Takaba. He simply smiled. “Aren’t you malnourished. You're still refusing to drink human blood I see.” He pointed out. “But what would anyone expect from a half bred vampire?”

 

Takaba's cheeks turned scarlet as he bit back the urge to reply. He continued to look down. “May I leave?” As much as he admired the king, the insults thrown at him for being a half breed still hurt him, they still made himself conscience.

“Yes, _servant.”_ The King breathed.

 

Takaba, like he always did, bowed and exited the King's studies. He made sure to shut the door behind him, catching one final glimpse of the Pure Blood vampire reading his books. After that, he quickly scurried down the corridor of the large palace.

 

There were suited men that walked by, holding a variety of things in their hands. Boxes, books, papers, etc., etc. They all glared at Takaba as he walked through. Some stared at him with looks of disgusts while others stared at him like he was a little snack. The werewolves that occupied the palace were usually the ones who looked at him like they wanted to kill/eat him. The vampires just wanted to kill him. These observations always prompted Takaba to walk faster, because he knew, being a servant, it wouldn't really matter if he was eaten or killed.

 

He had sped up a bit with his hands in his pockets, not really paying attention to anything around him. Incidentally, he sidestepped awkwardly and nearly fell, but thankfully, someone caught him, or broke his fall.

In the midst of this confusion and chaos, Takaba opened his eyes just to see exactly whom he was sitting on.

 

“You half breed! Get off of me before you soil my clothes!” It was Sudoh who spoke. One of the king's many trading partners, and a Count that oversaw one of the over sea districts. Like many of the king's close subjects, this man hated Takaba.

 

“I'm sorry!” Takaba, sheepishly crawled off of the man and stood to his feet. “I wasn't paying attention.”

 

“You should be punished for that.” Sudoh sneered angrily. “Why Asami allows...” Sudoh went on, and Takaba drifted off. He tended to do that whenever the name 'Asami', the king's real name, came into the conversation. Takaba was so used to calling him 'You Majesty' that the name 'Asami' almost seemed foreign to him. He felt an ounce of jealousy whenever he heard someone else using it, mainly, Sudoh.

It wasn't a secret around the kingdom, or the palace, that Sudoh had fancied the king, and that was understandable. Asami was a powerful Pure Blood Vampire and Sudoh was an attractive Pure Blood Lycan. Even in his wolf form, his fur would glimmer in the moon light making him beautiful.

 

While it pained Takaba to admit it to himself, he wouldn't be surprised if those two got together. It was tough, but it was reality. Sudoh was a pure blood Lycan, Asami was a Pure Blood vampire. That would mean a strong child and a long lineage.

 

Takaba was just a half breed, he didn't even know which one of his parent's was the vampire.

 

“Are you listening?” Sudoh snapped and brought the servant back into reality. “Your presence is annoying, if it were up to me, you'd be sacked immediately. It's disgusting enough, having your kind in the kingdom, but in the palace...” The Lycan took a step forward while Takaba stood in his place, clenching his fists.

 

If only he could say something. If only he could_

 

“You're the one to talk.” He crushed every bit of conscience he had. “You bring fleas into the palace every day. I have to dust them out of the king's study! If you're going to insult my kind, then please remember that you're the one who carries that wet dog smell around with you.”

OoOoOoO

Takaba had fun cleaning out a large scar on his face that night. He knew he was playing with fire when he had decided to insult Sudoh, but he didn't figure that the man would actually change forms to attack him.

 

He feared the scar wouldn't heal as fast as a normal one would, after all, this had been inflicted on him by another inhuman being. He just decided that it would be alright to wait it out that night, maybe it would've vanished by the morning.

 

Takaba, after he was done in the bathroom, walked through his small home. It was composed of two rooms. The living room, which held the kitchen and his bed room, which held a washroom. He didn't have a lot of money and this was the only thing he could really afford. Not that he was complaining, he loved it here. This home, this area...the atmosphere was much more welcoming than the royal district. Here, he was free to be himself, without being judged for being a half breed. He had friends who appreciated him and people who loved him. He didn't have to live up to anybody's expectations...he was free.

 

When finally, the young vampire had made way to the kitchen, he began to make himself a small dinner. Two pieces of bread and a fruit did the trick that night. Dinner was small, but it didn't worry him, after all, he was only part human. The rest of his hunger would be treated in a month or two, when he went out hunting for either cow or horse blood. Human blood was never his thing, as he had way too many human friends. In addition, he believed drinking blood from a human, took away the humanity he had, and the humanity he wanted to keep.

 

The King would tease him every so often about his weight, and about not being fit. He knew it was to poke fun at his breed and the fact that he refused to drink human blood. It wasn't unknown that the king had human prisoners brought to his chamber so he could kill and drink from them, after all, that was how a pure Blood vampire retained his strength.

 

Takaba however, wasn't pure blood, nor did he have any strength to gain. He was fine being the way he was.

OoOoOoO

Much to Takaba's dismay, the scar never faded, in fact, it had gotten worse.

 

He realized this as he put on his blouse, slacks and boots. The scar had grown purple, sticking out perfectly on his pale skin. He tried washing it and putting some type of ointment on it, but nothing worked.

 

He looked hideous and he was pretty sure that that was Sudoh's intention.

 

OoOoOoOoOo

Takaba made sure to keep his head down as he cleaned the king's studies.

 

The king himself sat at his desk, staring at Takaba with a great amount of curiosity in his golden eyes. His servant was acting strange that morning, ducking behind stacks of books, and hiding behind chairs and shelves. In addition, he didn't try to sneak one of his petty glances.

 

Takaba, even many feet away could feel the king's glare. He continued to quickly stack books in alphabetical order with his back towards the Pure Blood. He just wanted to get this over with so he could go home, and hide his grotesque face. It would be pure humiliation if his king were to see him in such an ugly state.

 

“Are you sick, servant? You seem to be fidgety today.” The deep voice rang through the room, sending shivers down Takaba's spine. “I'm fine.” He replied, attempting to hide his face. “I just had a rough sleep.” The king chuckled and stood from his seat.

 

“You sleep?” He asked, walking from behind the desk and towards Takaba. In the short silence that passed between the two, he stood over the younger vampire who presently knelt on the ground with a pile of books in front of him. “Stand.” He ordered. “And face me.”

 

Takaba froze for a second as his heart began to beat faster and faster. _No...what will he think of me?_ He thought as his knees automatically began to straighten themselves. After a few seconds of mental encouragement, he stood straight and turned towards the king. He made sure to hold his head down.

 

“Is your head too heavy for your body?” There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice as he quickly used a finger to jerk up Takaba's chin. Takaba couldn't stop his cheeks from reddening as he looked into the golden orbs of the king. He had always stole glances and every so often, he'd catch the king staring at him, but never had the two been this close, never had the king actually focused on him like this.

 

“It looks like you got into a disagreement.” He stated calmly, using his free hand to stroke the bruise on Takaba's face.

 

“Oh...it's just...I fell_”

 

“These are claw mark.” The king corrected, silencing Takaba. “It appears that they've been inflicted by Sudoh.”

 

“How did you know?” Takaba asked, his voice growing shaky.

 

“I have a keen sense of smell.” The king smiled. “I'm guessing you got him angry.” The older vampire still caressed Takaba's bruise, causing Takaba's legs to grow wobbly. He was pretty sure the king could see this, and that he looked like an idiot.

 

He stepped back. “I didn't mean to.” Takaba admitted. “I let my anger get the best of me.”

 

“Well,” The king took a step forward. “Because of your anger...” Takaba had stopped moving when the older vampire took hold of his arm. He was pretty sure that Sudoh had already informed Asami of what had happened, and that the king was just waiting for Takaba's side of the story. Now Takaba supposed was the time for him to be punished. “You've ruined the most beautiful face in the kingdom.”

 

Takaba had to catch his breath after such a comment. “What?”

“Did I stutter?” Asami took another step forward and again, brought his hand to Takaba's cheek. “I simply can't have you looking hideous, can I?”

 

Takaba felt a cool sensation manifest its way over the bruise as Asami stoked it. After a few seconds, he removed his hand. Takaba brought his finger tips to his cheek and realized that his imperfection had vanished. Asami had healed him.

He looked up at the king with confusion in his eyes. “Why did you_”

 

“I admire you, Takaba.” He smiled. “For your beauty, for your wit, and for your personality. You're different.”

 

“But I'm a half breed.” Takaba crossed his arms in shame. “Isn't it a...I don't know...a blow to your pride to admire me?” He tried to sound as normal as possible in such a strange situation.

 

“I'm the king, I can admire whomever I want. If anyone has a problem with that, then I'll settle it.” He brought up a hand to move some hair from Takaba's face. “You don't think I haven't caught you staring at me? Every day you try to ridiculously hide it, don't you?”

 

“I don't stare at you.” Takaba lied, looking away.

 

“You admire me, don't you? You love me.”

 

“I don't.” Takaba stepped past the king and began to work on his stack of books again. He tried to calm his fluttering heart and his burning cheeks, as his encounter with Asami had nearly given him a heart attack. “Almost everyone here admires you, right? You know who really admires you? Sudoh! He's in love with you_”

 

“I don't have time to waste on animals.” Asami hissed. “I like things that are unique_”

 

“Your majesty, will all due respect, I'm trying to focus on the task at hand. Your talking is making it hard for me.” Takaba didn't know why he had said that, or what he was thinking. Had he really just spoken to the king in such a casual and rude manner?

 

Surprisingly, Asami chuckled. “So your true colors show when you're around someone who makes you comfortable? You're quite a spit fire.”

 

“Only when I'm annoyed your majesty_”

 

“You have my permission to call me Asami.” He knelt down next to his servant. “You always have.” Takaba didn't say anything back, he only continued to stack books upon each other until he was finally finished. He guessed that now, he actually had to acknowledge Asami's presence.

 

“Asami...” The name sounded strange coming from his lips. “I don't admire you, by the way. You're my king and nothing else. Besides, I kind of already have someone.”

 

Asami stood and crossed his arms. He loomed over Takaba. “You're a terrible liar Takaba.”

 

Takaba stood and looked up at Asami. “What makes you_”

 

“I've been watching you, for two years, ever since you started working in my palace.” He smiled. “I've watched you when you're in the lower village. You have friends, but you haven't given your heart to anyone, have you?”

 

Takaba blushed and looked away. It wasn't like he could say anything to help his case.

 

“I know, for months, you've admired me.” He caressed Takaba's face with his hand. “I've seen more than the stares, I've seen your actions.” He leaned down, so his lips brushed against Takaba's ear. “You touch yourself don't you, with your own hands, wishing that they were mine. You explore your body in ways that are impure, just longing for my caress.”

 

Asami slowly brought his hands to Takaba's shirt and he began to undo all the buttons. Takaba gulped as the king pressed his cold fingers to his delicate, warm skin. Tenderly, Asami rubbed his servant, making sure to trail his hands over Takaba's quivering stomach and back up to his hardened nipples. All the while, Takaba stood there, trying not to fall or lose his breath. The cool touch of the king mesmerized him, sending almost painful tremors down his spine.

 

“Am I satisfying you?” Asami whispered into his ear. “Or do you long for more?” He chuckled and languidly slid one hand down into Takaba's slacks. He gripped Takaba's impending erection tightly, causing the young vampire to jerk his hips back. “I know you make yourself cum some nights, slowly, so you can savor every bit of it.” He gripped Takaba's length harder. “As you do so, you cry for me, you scream my name. Don’t you dare deny it.”

 

Takaba couldn't lie, because Asami was right. He had longed for his king, past the point of mere admiration. He wanted his king to touch him and to make him feel pleasure. He didn't know when this had begun, when this obsession had manifested itself into Takaba’s heart. It just started one night, when his feelings go the best of him.

Takaba let silent moans escape his quivering lips as the king tenderly rubbed his hot length. He did so carefully, and gently, pressing a thumb just on peak of the tip in a teasing manner. His hands were cold, like ice, something that Takaba didn't expect. He knew that the king was a vampire, but he had at least expected him to have some warmth within him. Not that it was a letdown, but it was just a shock to Takaba.

 

As Asami stroked his servant, he also kept his lips upon the younger vampire’s neck. His lips, like his hands, were cold yet they were soft. They caressed Takaba's moistened hot skin, cooling him off with every area they touched. Asami continued to tease Takaba as he toyed with his now full erection. The young vampire, caught in the king's trance, found himself moaning louder than before. He closed his eyes, and every so often rocked his head back and forth, emitting sounds that he didn't even know were possible.

                

Takaba felt his hot length suffocating within his buttoned slacks and as much as he loved Asami's contact, it was making him very uncomfortable. By now, he hadn't even realized that his arms were around Asami's neck for support and had a feeling that if he tried to unbutton his slacks, he would end up falling down. Takaba figured it was worth it to ignore the discomfort. Asami started to pump Takaba's throbbing erection and by that time, the young vampire had slowly begun to dispel per-cum. He felt the hot substance drip from his tip, and stain his only pair of slacks. Takaba felt himself moisten Asami's cold hands, causing some more pleasurable moans to escape his lips.

 After a few seconds, Takaba’s knees wobbled and nearly buckled, but his king held him up, he wouldn't allow him to fall. Takaba heard Asami chuckle, and out of curiosity he opened his eyes to see what so funny. He was caught off guard when the king bit into his neck, hard. He felt the fangs rip their way through his warm flesh and the blood rise from the fresh wounds.

 

He cried out in both pain and pleasure as the overwhelming sensation took over him. The king began to suck the blood that trickled down his neck, all the while he gripped tightly to Takaba's spurting erection. The hot, steaming discharge littered his hand, giving him the feeling of warmth that he had never known. He smiled as he licked up the remains of Takaba's blood, before finally, pulling his saturated hand from Takaba's slacks.

 

Takaba nearly stumbled back, but Asami grabbed him and brought him close. He then brought his own, soiled hand to his mouth and allowed his long, tongue to slither on the cold surface of his skin, consuming every bit that he had taken from Takaba. The servant panted in his king's one armed embrace with his head pressed to Asami’s chest. In the silence of the moment, he cautiously listened for a heartbeat. He wasn't surprised when he didn't hear anything coming from his king’s chest.

“Have I satisfied you yet?” Asami's voice broke the strange silence. “Have I put your other 'lovers', to shame?” He added sarcastically.

 

“I'm not sure any of them have gotten this far yet...” Takaba replied in the same joking manner, still panting. “But I didn't ask for any of this...” _Why the hell didn't you go all the way?_

 

“I wanted it.” Asami breathed. “I had to mark you as mine.”

 

“As yours? Says who?” Takaba spat back.

 

Asami chuckled. “Takaba, you _are_ mine.” He pulled Takaba close. “You've always been mine.”

 

“Then why didn't you say anything before?” Takaba sneered. “The past two years here have been a living hell for me! You know there are some vampires in the palace who want to kill me? A werewolf tried to eat me a couple of months ago and_”

 

Asami brushed his cold lips against Takaba's warm ones, silencing him instantly. “I enjoy seeing how things play out without my intervention. More so, I wanted to see how much you could take before you broke.”

 

“I didn't break.” Takaba blushed. “I'm not the kind of vampire that'll burst into tears just because someone doesn't like me.” He spun out of Asami's grasp.

 

“No, you're the kind that insults. You have a bit of fire in you.” He smiled. “I like that.”

OoOoOoOo

 

After fixing his shirt, Takaba continued to clean the King's studies until there was a soft knock on the door. Asami only ordered his visitor to come in and when Takaba saw who it was, he nearly jumped.

 

“Sudoh.” Asami looked up from his papers. “What brings you here?”

 

“We need to finalize your arrangements for your trip.” Sudoh spoke, casting an ugly glare Takaba's way. “It isn't wise to discuss private matters in the company of this half breed.”

 

“His name, is Takaba.” Asami spoke up, rather angrily. “And you will address him as such.”

 

 

Takaba almost felt bad when he looked into Sudoh's troubled eyes, nevertheless, he felt like the Lycan deserved it. Takaba was tired of being insulted for his breed, by Sudoh specifically. It was about time someone spoke up for him.

 

“Forgive me my king.” Takaba wondered how much it pained Sudoh to say such a thing.

 

“Don't worry Asami...” Takaba stood. “I can leave.” Sudoh rose an eyebrow at the name 'Asami', coming from Takaba's lips. The king only grunted.

 

Takaba took that as his cue to exit.

OoOoOoOo

 

A couple more weeks went by and their relationship grew, however, Asami never fully ‘made love’ to Takaba. He would touch him softly, just enough to make him pre-cum, and when Takaba was literally seconds away from reaching his peak, Asami would release him.

 

Takaba wondered if Asami did this to tease him, or to force him to beg, which by now he wouldn't mind doing. Or perhaps his king didn't want to go 'all the way', with him, maybe there was something that was keeping him back.

 

Takaba didn't know what it was nor did he want to figure out. He was just glad he had some type of relationship with the king, something that made him look forward to work every day.

OoOoOoOo

 

“I'm leaving for a while.” Asami greeted as Takaba entered his studies that morning.

 

The young servant was quite surprised. “What?”

 

“I'm visiting a relative _, by marriage_.” Asami made sure to emphasize the last part as he stood from his seat. “He rules a neighboring kingdom. His younger brother recently married my older brother...Now, trading routes will most likely be established.”

 

Asami was dressed in his usual crisp suit, however, he had his overcoat on that day. “Are you leaving today?” Takaba walked over to him.

 

“Yes_”

 

“Why the hell didn't you tell me?” Takaba stood before Asami with his arms crossed.

 

“There have been a lot of things on my mind.” He moved Takaba's hair from his face. “I don't look forward to meeting with Liu Yan'tzu. He may be my strongest opponent yet.”

 

“Opponent? I thought you were_”

 

“A lot of things can go wrong. The Asami's and Liu's were enemies before this marriage, and I personally believe we still are. Even if two members of our families love each other, it doesn't erase the scars that have been inflicted in the past.”

 

“Is Yan'tzu a vampire?” Takaba asked. “Like you?”

“No.” Asami sighed. “There are many beings in this world that hold special abilities. Like Pure Blood vampires hold the ability of hypnosis and immortality, a Pure Blood Liu, holds the ability to decay anything they please, with a simple touch of their finger.”

 

Takaba was about to protest, he was about to tell Asami not to go, but the king planted a soft, quick, and innocent kiss on his trembling lips.

 

“I know you're worried, but if he wants to avoid war, then he'll adhere to the treaty I've created.” He kissed him again on the forehead. “You are free of your duties for the duration of my trip.” Asami stood straight. “I advise you not to return to the palace in my abse_”

 

Takaba had jumped up and latched himself to the taller vampire. He, lovingly kissed him on the cheek before releasing his grip and landing on his feet

 

“Just be safe okay? You're strong, but if this guy can kill you by touching you then you're not really immortal.”

 

Asami smiled and nodded. “As you wish.”

OoOoOoOoO

 

Three days has passed and Takaba already yearned for his King. He mused on going back to the palace but quickly decided against it. It would be smarter for him to heed Asami's warning, rather than ignore it.

Takaba decided to pass time by visiting his friends, and buying new clothes with the money Asami had given him. However, he was still painfully depressed.

 

He tried to tell himself that Asami would make fun of him, for acting so clinging, but that only made the whole situation worse. In addition, Takaba was also afraid for Asami. The fact that he was willingly stepping into 'enemy' territory made Takaba’s heart jump a bit.

 

Perhaps he had to just trust Asami's wisdom and strength.

Maybe Takaba was over thinking this whole thing.

OoOoOoO

 

Takaba had prepared himself for bed that night after dinner. He was tired, exhausted and heartbroken. All he needed was a good sleep. He'd see Asami in his dreams and everything would be alright. He'd just wake up to painful reality the next morning. Takaba stretched before crawling into bed. There was an oil lamp on his night stand that he had dimmed considerably before he closed his eyes. He didn't really like to sleep in complete darkness.

 

He was tired, and he began to drift as his head made firm contact with his pillow. The room around him began to swirl and his eye lids became heavier and heavier until they_

 

There was a loud noise coming from the living room that caused him to sit up. He quickly hopped out of bed and ran to see what it was. Much to his dismay, his front door was barely hanging on the hinges. It was almost as if something had broken it down. He stared in confusion, wondering just what may've been the source.

 

“So this is where you live? It's fitting for your kind.” There was a voice behind him, a familiar one. Takaba turned around in astonishment to see Sudoh standing there, angrily.

“What are you doing here?” Takaba asked. “You didn't go with Asami_”

 

“That is 'Your Majesty' to you!” Sudoh bellowed in anger. “How dare you address him in such a casual way!”

 

Takaba gulped. “Why are you in my house?” He asked, a bit nervous. “Get out of here before_”

 

Sudoh took a step forward. “Before you what? I have all authority here, you can't do a thing about my presence!”

 

“Then _why_ are you here?” Takaba clenched his fists.

 

“Because, _half-breed,_ you are under arrest for seducing the king.” Sudoh sneered. “I saw you throw yourself upon him and cling to him like the whore you are.”

 

Takaba took a step towards Sudoh but stopped dead in his tracks. There was a terrible sensation that had just manifested itself through his chest, paralyzing him instantly. He looked down at his feet when he felt a warm liquid dripping on them, staining them red.

 

In horror, he looked down towards his chest only to realize that someone had stabbed him with a stake...a wooden stake. Luckily they missed his heart, yet it still inflicted a vast amount of damage. “What would you like us to do with him now?” It was a very unfamiliar voice, and Takaba assumed that it was one of the palace guards.

 

“Bring him to the castle and take him to the dungeon. Tomorrow morning, I will decide his fate.”

 

Takaba heard more people enter his small living space. He wanted to look to see who they all were, but the stake was beginning to render him unconscious. The last thing he remembered was being dragged along a dirt path. After that, most everything went dark.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! Please comment and tell me what you think, and I do not own the Finder Series.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks a ton for all the feedback! I'm glad you guys liked the story. I was kind of stepping out of my comfort zone, but I don't think I mind that much anymore. Funny thing is, I haven't fully read any Finder Series Mpreg. Can you guys give me some, preferably none where Takaba and Asami are OOC? Also just for clarification if you were confused, Lycans and Werewolves aren't the same.**

**A lycan, which is what I've portrayed Sudoh as, can turn into a wolf whenever and at will. It doesn't matter if there isn't a full moon, they can just decide to turn into a wolf and then back into a human.**

**A werewolf can only turn into a wolf during the full moon.**

* * *

 

 

Upon waking up, Takaba realized two things.

First, he was laying down on a cold stone floor and second, his hands were tied behind his back. He attempted to sit up, but the pain radiating in his chest from earlier prevented him from doing so. Thank God that stake had been removed, but he was still practically motionless. From what he could gather, in his strange position, was the he was in some type of room, a dark room. He could see dim light emitting from a window, but other than that, it was dark. He focused a bit harder, utilizing his full vision. The most he could make out was a door, and a small table in the center of the room, just a few feet away from him.

As he expected, his normal vision returned and he was now faced with nothing but complete darkness...He hated the dark. It didn't matter if he was part vampire or not, the dark just made him severely uncomfortable. So he waited in the silence, and mentally prayed that he would be safe. The events prior to this still confused him. He didn't know why he was arrested, nor what he had done. The king had fallen for him, and he had complied. How was that even a crime?

 

He assumed that this was Sudoh's way of getting back at him, after all, Takaba knew fully well that Sudoh had been in love with the king for years. Perhaps this was his sick way of making Takaba pay. The young vampire only imagined how far his superior would go.

 

In the midst of the painful silence, Takaba heard the door open.

A few people walked in, but only one carried a lantern with him, and that was Sudoh. He shined it a bit of light in Takaba's face causing the young vampire's pupils to dilate.

 

“So you're awake I assume?” Sudoh sneered angrily.

“What do you think?” Takaba replied in the same manner. He tried to fight with his binds but only received sore wrists. Sudoh just laughed.

 

“You're not getting out of those.” He spoke, placing the lantern on the ground and walking towards Takaba.

 

“Why am I here?” Takaba looked into the Lycans cold eyes.

 

“I told you earlier half breed, you're under arrest.” Sudoh then, roughly kicked Takaba in the face, causing blood to trickle down the vampire's nose. “You're a disgrace.”

 

Takaba had to catch his breath as he attempted to speak. However, no words escaped his lips, it seemed that Sudoh had broken his nose.

 

“You make me sick.” The Lycan sneered. “You're such a little whore, parading yourself around the palace every night to appease the king! He doesn't really love you, you're nothing but a chamber maiden to him. He'd never settle for something as-_”

 

“S...save...” Takaba coughed up a bit of blood in the midst of Sudoh's speech, cutting the Lycan off instantly. “Save your breath...I already know what you're going to say...” He hiccupped a bit as a bit of blood went down the wrong tube.

“But I'll have you know...the king has informed me that he doesn't have 'time to waste' on smelly animals, like yourself. So you can get rid of me...but you'll only be a dog in Asami's_” Sudoh kicked him again, but this time harder, and in different places. In his face, in his stomach, in his back...Takaba could literally hear his bones cracking as the Lycan inflicted kick after kick.

 

“You talk a lot, for someone who will never see the light of day again.” Sudoh finally stopped and had actually knelt down next to Takaba, holding him up by his shaggy hair. He grimaced when the vampire’s bright blue eyes began to open. “And you must think you're absolutely gorgeous, right? Do you take pride in your looks, half breed? Maybe the king likes you because you just have a pretty face...hm? Are you even that good to fuck?”

 

“Shut up!” Takaba half shouted half gargled, as blood began to pour from his lips. This only caused Sudoh to clench his hair tighter.

 

“How dare you address me in such a way, _vermin!”_ He brought up his free hand and swiftly struck Takaba , leaving a fresh scratch on his porcelain face. The vampire hissed a bit, feeling the sting dig into his flesh, this caused Sudoh to chuckle in delight. “There. You're not so beautiful anymore. I bet the king couldn’t' even_”

 

“Stop it!” Takaba spoke up. “Are you really that driven by jealousy?” Sudoh actually grew silent and Takaba decided to continue. “Are you that eager for the king’s love? What do you think ruining my face will accomplish...” He took a deep breath. “In fact, what have I ever done to you to get you to _hate_ me so much? Yes I am a half breed, but have I ever outwardly attacked you or caused you distress?”

 

Sudoh remained silent, his eyes hovering and wavering over Takaba's as if he was trying to find something constructive to say. Takaba only continued on. “You're driven by nothing but _hatred,_ anger and jealousy...” He paused. “I feel sorry for you Sudoh.”

 

A flash of empathy went through the Lycan's face, and momentarily he seemed shocked. But his eyes hardened again, and he swiftly punched the vampire.

 

“Watch what you say! Don't pretend you know anything! You're just scum!”

OoOoOoO

 

After a very unfair trial and a bit more kicking, Takaba found himself thrown into a prison cell in the dungeon. Thank God his hands were unbound, however, it didn't seem like he was getting out of his cell easily.

 

There were guards almost everywhere, prowling through the dungeons and watching the prisoners every moves, these guards were also werewolves. And to make matters worse, the bars were silver. Just the smell of them caused Takaba discomfort...he only imagined what it would feel like to try and touch them.

 

He wondered how long Sudoh would keep him here, or if he'd even take him out. Would Asami ever figure out? Or would Sudoh just lie?

 

These thoughts worried Takaba, scared him almost. He knew that the chance of anyone ever finding him was slim, and knew even more that many of the king's subjects, his close ones at least, wanted him out of the picture. It was highly unlikely that any of them would tell Asami of his whereabouts and even more unlikely that he'd be rescued. Maybe if he waited it out, then things would take a positive turn. Perhaps Sudoh would actually acknowledge his own self pity and free Takaba.

 

Of course that was just wishful thinking. Takaba had seen the look in Sudoh's eyes. That man was spiteful, and envious. Arguing with him was pointless and reasoning with him was stupid. All Takaba really could do was hope. He could hatch an escape and hope.

 

OoOoOoOo

 

 

For dinner that night, Takaba got three rats and some dirty water. As much as he wanted to complain, he kept his mouth shut and ate what the guards gave him. After wards, he decided that the best thing (the only thing) for him to do would be to sleep.

As he lay down on the cold stone ground, the only thing he could really think about was his king, Asami. Up until now, Takaba supposed that he was belittling his current situation. The fear hadn't really crept into him until now. Yes, he had realized before this that he was in trouble, but now, as he lay alone, mediating on the overall situation, it finally hit him, how dire this situation was.

 

He was trapped underneath the palace, and not a person knew where he was.

His king, would never know the truth.

And Sudoh would probably kill him.

 

Takaba didn't know how this could get any worse.

 

OoOoOo

 

Sudoh walked through the palace very pleased with himself. There was a smile plastered on his lips as he held some of the King's most expensive books. They were the books that the little vampire brat always liked to bring into the room. It angered Sudoh that Asami would leave something so important to such a little vermin.

 

It was obvious to the him that Asami trusted Takaba, and as much as the Lycan wanted to deny it, he had come to terms with it early on. He hated to admit it to himself, but there was something genuine going on between the two.

 

That kiss was no mistake, chaste or not, there was still a great amount of love that resided in the cold lips of the vampire king that day. Spying on this small act of love between master and servant forced Sudoh to acknowledge that his king loved and trusted Takaba.

Asami's love for Takaba was something that Sudoh would have to learn to face, but trust....well that could easily be broken.

 

Sudoh continued to walk through the palace halls until he flagged down one of the guards. He stopped the man and handed him the books.

 

“Place these in Takaba's house, he lives in the lower class area.” Sudoh ordered. “Don't tell anyone where you're going or what I have told you to do.”

 

The guard bowed, took the books and went on his way.

OoOoOoOoO

 

When there wasn't a sun or anything like that, it was hard to tell time.

 

The prison cell bore not even the slightest hint of light. Takaba didn't know whether it was day or night and he found scratching tally marks on the walls of the prison cell pointless. Counting also seemed to fail him when it came to keeping time. Even in his enclosed, desolate space, with no one to talk to or nothing to do, Takaba didn't have the patience to count all day. He was growing very bored, hungry and above all, frightened. He still didn't know what fate awaited him.

 

Takaba tried to think of something happy, and inevitably, his mind lingered on Asami. However, that sense of happiness was replaced with anguish and terrible anticipation when he remembered that Asami was visiting a king that could kill his enemies by touching them.

 

Takaba ended up counting the tiles on the ceiling and the silver bars concealing him. After a while, when he had counted everything he possibly could, he ended up pretending to count sheep. White ones, Black ones, lambs, rams, goats, mountain goats, anything that made the noise 'baa'.

 

 _Baa Baa Black Sheep..._ He began to sing in his head. _Have you any wool? Yes sir, Yes sir, three bags full..._

 

The dungeon doors opened, causing him to halt his mental symphony. He looked through the cage bars and saw a rather large guard approaching his cell. The man held a bucket in his hand and a lantern hooked to his belt. He took the key from his pocket and opened the cell door. He stepped in and shut the door behind him, locking it instantly.

 

Takaba sat up rather curiously, staring at the bucket. The guard took note of this and ended up tossing the whole thing towards Takaba. Much to his dismay, they were just more rats for him to eat. He rolled his eyes and picked one up before it scampered away. Closing his eyes, he bit into the tiny body and began to suck the blood. Takaba hated rats, but he didn’t really have anything else to eat.

 

“Sudoh says you're a whore.” The guard had made his presence none, disrupting Takaba's small meal. “You have a cute little face, I suppose that's how you get around.”

 

Takaba didn't say anything, he only continued to suck the rat. This prompted the guard to nudge him on the shoulder with a foot.

 

“Pay attention to me, little slut.” He commanded.

Takaba dropped the dead rat and glared at the prison guard. “What do you want?”

 

“Do you suck the king as hard as you do the rats we feed you? Vermin?”

 

Takaba blushed a little bit. “Shut up.” He managed, looking away and rummaging to find more rodents. He began to crawl around the prison cell with his back towards the guard, and he started patting on the ground to find a rat.

That was a mistake in itself.

 

Takaba wasn't paying attention to the guard when the older and heavier creature pounced down upon him. The young vampire thrashed, bit and hissed but it soon became clear to him that he was no match for this man. After all, the guards were werewolves, pure bred werewolves.

 

“Let me go_” But the creature only muffed Takaba's mouth with his hand.

 

“It's a full moon tonight...” The wolf breathed in Takaba's ear. “Male werewolves have their full strength on nights like this. We usually fight and try to attract females.” With his free hand, he ran his fingers through Takaba's dirtied blouse and through his loose slacks.

 

Takaba could feel the guard’s hairy hand rip through the buckle on his slacks and make way into his lower regions, roughly gripping his unprepared shaft. He immediately began to squirm and fight, but this only caused the guard to tighten his hold.

 

“Make any movements and I'll rip your little cock right off.” And Takaba knew the guard wasn't lying. He was a werewolf, they weren't exactly weak, especially when it came to half vampires like Takaba. So closing his eyes, he bit back his pride and remained still. The guard only chuckled.

 

“I'm not the king...” He whispered into Takaba's ear. “But I'm sure I can make you cry harder than he ever has.”

 

 

OoOoOoO

 

The next morning, the sun rose over the kingdom.

 

Sudoh woke up to a knock on his mansion door and quickly made haste to get downstairs to answer it. Not much to his surprise, it was the guard from before. He didn't feel like letting the filthy werewolf into his home, so he stood outside, pulling his night robe over him.

 

“Well?” He began. “How is the half breed?”

 

The werewolf smiled. “I did as you asked sir. I made him filthy and unbeautiful. He's in the prison cell right now, lying in his own fluids.”

 

Sudoh couldn't help but laugh.

 

“Did you enjoy it? Was Takaba in pain? Did he cry?” Sudoh pressed on like an eager child getting a gift. There was a sadistic grin on his face.

 

“That and more.” The guard spoke softly. “Is that all, sir?”

 

Sudoh sighed and leaned on his door frame. He allowed the warm sun to caress his needy skin as it rose over the upper class district that morning.

 

“Visit him whenever you like.” Sudoh spoke. “Do what you want with him, just don't kill him. Leave that pleasure to me.”

 

The guard smiled and bowed.

 

Sudoh chuckled as the werewolf walked away.

* * *

  **So I usually don't like to make Sudoh the bad guy but...meh...he kind'a pissed me off I in the latest chapter, so what can I say? Anyway, how's summer for everyone? Mine is going good, but I'm bored! I'm also having a VF Fanfic explosion so expect more stories from me. Bleh, it's the summer guys, I get a whole bunch of ideas. And speaking of it being the summer, I must reflect on my Junior year. I really liked it, it was good! I mean lol...people say the high school is meaningless, but it has truly been a great part of my life. I mean, highschool...things happen...and sometimes, they're unpredictable...but in the end...they're right...and you guys know the rest.** **I'm going to be so sad to be a senior though. Well, I should enjoy being 17 while it lasts.**

**Anyaway, on this chapter.**

**The guard did in fact rape Takaba, under Sudoh's orders. And if you were confused, Sudoh got another guard to place Asami's books in Takaba's house.** **Some more things about this fic if you noticed, Takaba was uncomfortable around the silver bars. If you didn't know, in mythology and folklore, vampires cannot go near silver without getting burned, well some can, but they’re usually older. I'm kind of looking back and forth between this and Bram Stoker, and some other stuff...etc...etc...** **And , have you guys ever heard of the song 'Baa Baa Black sheep have you any wool, yes sir yes sir, three bags full...one...one...one... ' I love that song! I used to always sing it! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please tell me what you think.**

  **I don't own Finder Series and never will. Oh yes, Asami shall be in the next chapter.**

**God Bless!**

**Peace Out!**

**Stay Safe!**

**Happy Summer!**

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is 12:50 am in Texas now, I am tired. So please forgive me for any mistakes.

**A/N: Thanks for all the feed back! I'm really glad that you guys like my story! A slight warning for this chapter..it's going to be a little graphic, violence wise and sexual wise and there is going to be some angst in in. Merp. Also there are flashbacks in this chapters as well! And ohohoh Asami is in this chapter too! Enjoy.**

* * *

 

 

Asami never enjoyed Yan'tzu's company.

 

Because while the two may have been 'allies' as of recent, there was still bad blood that boiled between the Asami's and Lui's. Both Kingdoms were just as strong and just as deadly as the other, and both Kingdom's were equally matched, sporting feared rulers, and powerful armies.

 

It wasn't a secret that Yan 'tzu, and his late father both wielded the inhuman ability to kill any creature with just a touch of their hand. Yan'tzu had demonstrated this ability years ago when he killed Asami's father, the late king. Asami had retaliated by not just killing, but eating Yan'tzu's father for good measure. That was almost a hundred years ago, and while both men weren’t entirely bothered by the death of their father’s, they still had it out for each other.

 

Thankfully, after years of mediation and an unexpected marriage within the families, things had calmed down just a bit. However, during the meeting between the two kings, there was still a great amount of uncertainty that floated in the air. Asami waited for Yan'tzu to make his move and Yan'tzu waited for Asami to do the same. Each king desperately awaited the other’s strike so that the treated could be violated. Both men loathed the mere thought of an alliance.

Asami assumed that Yan'tzu had been planning some type of attack and he was well prepared. He just needed the man to make his move. And luckily for Asami, that happened sooner than later.

 

 

OoOoOoOoO

 

Asami glared at Yantzu as the two sat across from each other at the table. Yan'tzu nonchalantly spoke as he held a few papers in his hands. From what Asami understood, Yan'tzu was babbling about land and expanding territory.

 

“If you allow us seventy percent of your unused land,” He continued on. “Then trading would be easier. Your people nor mine would have to cross enemy lands in order travel safely to our kingdoms.”

 

Asami, who was already uninterested, sighed. “Seventy percent is too much.” He replied.

 

“That's the only way to make a safe path. It's not like we live next door to each other_”

 

“Yes I know that.” Asami fixed his tie. “Let's say I give you seventy percent of my land to offer a safe trade route. How will I know that you're using my territory for that designated purpose?”

 

Yan'tzu fixed his own tie. “Are you accusing me of trying to betray you?”

 

“Well, honesty really isn't your_”

 

Asami fell silent when a sharp pain made contact with his leg. Curiously, he looked down underneath the table and saw a small tiny boy latched on to him, with his teeth. He scooted back a bit just to see if the confused boy would let go but he didn't. He only bit into Asami's leg tighter, somewhat at odds himself. The boy had dark brown hair, pale skin and sharp hazel eyes. He wore a blouse and some slacks. Asami sighed and continued to stare at the boy or, vampire. Well half vampire. Half vampires aged normally, like human children yet they still had that urge for blood. They tended to go out of their way to bite anything that moved however, they never sucked any blood. They just latched on to their hosts like leeches until their vampire parent told them what they were supposed to do. A full vampire child would've sucked blood without a second thought.

Asami moved some of the troubled boy's hair out of his face to get a better view of him. He only chuckled when he realized the boy’s familiar appearance.

“I'm sorry.” Yan'tzu had walked over to the table and knelt down next to Asami. “He is my nehpew...erm....he is your nephew also. He's been doing this for quite some time.” Yan'tzu took hold of the boy's stomach. “If you squeeze him like this then he let's go.” Asami watched in amusement as Yan'tzu constricted the boy. The little vampire still tried to reach for Asami even after his uncle had pulled him away. Asami rose an eye brow and stared at him, observing him a bit more.

 

“So they had a baby?” He asked as Yan'tzu placed the boy on his feet.

 

“Obviously.” Yan'tzu pulled up another chair and sat near Asami. The confused nephew decided to crawl up the vampire king's leg and sit on his lap. He then proceeded to pull at his tie, hoping for something to happen. “His name is Clark.” Yan’tzu breathed.

 

“Where are his parents?” Asami asked, rubbing Clark's head.

 

“They decided to leave him with me, temporarily while they traveled. Fei said something about wanting to see the world.” Yan'tzu sighed. “He won't eat the food I give him. He eats plates, bugs and ducks, live ducks. He drags them into his room like some animal. I've tried to get Tao to handle him but he's bitten Tao more times than I can count.”

 

“He's part vampire, he's not a normal child.” Asami smiled as the nephew attempted to bite his hand. He gazed at him, admiring his striking resemblance to the late vampire king, Asami’s father. He had the same green hazel eyes, the same dark hair...he truly looked like an Asami.

 

“Do you see him as a threat, Ryuchi?” Yan'tzu asked. “His last name is Asami, and he is the son of your oldest brother. He is qualified for your throne.”

 

“Are you assuming he may take my throne in the future?” Asami rose an eyebrow.

 

“If he doesn't eat you first.” Yan'tzu replied.

 

Asami shrugged. “My brother gave up the throne years ago and left our family with negative feelings. I think he would be damned if his son took the throne, in addition...” Asami took a deep breath. “I do plan to have a child in the near future.”

 

“So you're getting married?” Yan'tzu asked. “I assume you’ve chosen someone.”

 

“Yes.” Asami replied. “I've picked one of my servants.”

 

Yan'tzu rolled his eyes. “That's a gamble. What happens if said servant just runs off with your fortune one night?”

“He's not like that.” Asami defended. “I've studied him for a while now. If anything he's clumsy and unsure of himself.”

 

“What is he? A human, a vampire...”

 

“He's a half breed. Very much like our nephew here.”

 

“Does he know that you plan to marry him?”

 

Asami shook his head. “No he doesn't, but I don't think he'll say no to my proposal.”

 

“And if he does?”

 

“He is a servant. He doesn't have a choice.” Asami sighed and the nephew began to chew on his fingers. “In addition, I would like to train my son to be a ruler who doesn't bite everything that moves. My brother should be ashamed of himself for letting it go this far.”

 

“I thought the human side would take over...However, I should've known that the Asami blood line would over power any human DNA. And on that fact, my brother is adopted, he is only human. He is not like you nor is he like me, so when you see your brother again, please tell him to stop using Feilong as a food source...” Asami drifted into his own world as Yan'tzu continued on his monologue and the nephew continued to chew on his fingers.

 

He wondered what his servant was doing, and if the halfbreed missed him. Asami decided that when he got back, he'd propose to Takaba in hopes that the young vampire would say yes. If Takaba said no, that wouldn't be a problem, there wasn't really any arguing when it came to a king's proposal anyway.

 

In addition, Asami would have to either make Takaba comply to having and heir or force an heir upon him. He knew that his little vampire was full of fire and energy. The thought of having a child would either shock or mortify Takaba. But it wasn't like he had a choice in the matter.

 

As nephew continued to chew Asami's hand, he couldn't help but feel an eagerness creep up upon him. He was truly looking forward to seeing his servant again.

 

OoOoOoOo

 

A splash of cool water caused the young vampire to rip his eyes open.

 

He trashed and coughed as some of the liquid made way into his nostrils. He also found it hard to sit up. Eventually he groped the wall and wobbly stood to his feet, trying to recall how long he had been asleep and why he was in so much pain.

 

“Good morning, pet.” The prison guard's voice rang through the cell causing Takaba to cast a look over his shoulder as he felt for the wall. He could hardly stand. “You were asleep for quite a while.” Takaba shivered and closed his eyes, biting back a ray of pain that shot down his thighs and up his spine. He felt the cold water dripping down his naked body, stinging bruises and cuts that the prison guard had left just days before. “You should thank me. I’ve given you a bath.” He playfully waved the bucket in his hand. “After all, you were covered in your own filth it was pitiful. I had to take your clothes off for you.”

 

The guard tossed the bucket aside and came up from behind Takaba. He pulled the young vampire into a tight embrace and began to caress his shivering body.

 

“Let me go!” Takaba mustered through a hoarse voice. The werewolf only cloaked Takaba's mouth with his hand and began to bite down on the young vampire’s neck. Takaba hissed and squirmed but the grip on his body tightened. The werewolf ended up placing a hand over his mouth so he couldn't speak. This prompted Takaba to bite down deep into the guard’s flesh.

 

“You little bitch!” The man yelled, instantly throwing Takaba to the ground. He kicked at the naked vampire, until he knocked him flat on his back. Takaba found himself gasping for breath as the werewolf placed a heavy foot on top of his chest.

 

“You know you're mine now, right?” He mused. “Sudoh says I can do whatever I want to you until you're dead. How does that sound?”

 

Takaba didn't say anything.

 

“I thought so.” The werewolf stepped off of his chest and turned to leave. “I'll be back you slut.” Takaba watched as the guard locked the prison cell and exited the dungeon. He still remained flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling of his cell. It hurt him to breathe and it hurt even more to move.

 

He was hungry, deathly hungry. He supposed that he had been asleep for a few days after the guard first raped him, meaning he hadn't had a bit of blood to drink or a bite to eat. He highly doubted that the guard would give him any food after what he'd just done, so he found himself closing his eyes and drifting off into a somewhat pleasant sleep.

OoOoOoOoO

 

_Takaba walked through the palace corridors with a stack of books in his hands. He made haste as he attempted to get to the king's studies in time. He didn't want to make a bad impression, as this would be his first time actually meeting the king._

 

_Takaba was quite excited as he didn't really know what to expect. He had heard legends of the great Asami family and had been told countless times that the king himself was a very strong, if not, the strongest vampire who had ever walked the land. Takaba wondered how he looked. He knew that King Asami was a vampire, but that didn't mean he had to look attractive. It was possible to be youthful yet at the same time hideous._

 

_He had finally reached the king's study, where he unprofessionally kicked the door open with his foot. He would've used his hands but they were filled with the vast amount of books given to him by this odd Kirishima fellow._

 

_Nervously, Takaba stepped into the King's study with curiosity written all over his eyes. He took a few steps forward, trying to mind the stacks of books on the ground. The king sure was an unorganized--_

 

“ _Entering without knocking,” A deep voice echoed from behind Takaba. “How rude.” Nervously, the young vampire turned around and incidentally, dropped all the books as he did so. He sheepishly looked up at a very tall, muscular and pale man that stood before him, glaring._

 

_This man effortlessly towered over Takaba, leaving a large shadow over the young vampire. He had a cold hard expression that was only emphasized by his piercing yet beautiful golden eyes. His facial features were sharp and intimidating, but at the same time, he was attractive, almost mesmerizing. His dark brown hair was neatly gelled back giving him a more youthful touch. He wore a crisp tailored suit as well, indicating that he was of the upper class._

 

_Takaba felt very inferior in his presence. “I'm sorry...” He started, kneeling down to pick up the books. “I...I was...” Takaba stopped suddenly when the books began to float all by themselves and make their way through the air, and to a desk that sat in the center of the room._

 

“ _You're the new servant I suppose. You're already causing trouble.” The pale man spoke as he walked over to the desk and sat himself. “These books are very important to me and here you are dropping them.”_

 

_Takaba felt his ears turn red in embarrassment. “Are you the king...?” He asked nervously fiddling his fingers._

 

“ _I am.” The vampire replied in a less than pleased tone as he opened one of his books._

 

_Takaba quickly bowed. “I'm so sorry! I was just so nervous_”_

 

“ _Leave. Your rambling is becoming annoying.”_

 

OoOoOoOoO

 

Another kick to the ribs and Takaba found himself sitting up.

 

The guard had entered the prison cell, however, this time he carried hand cuffs in one hand and a whip in the other. “Stand up.” He command the young vampire and without protest, Takaba did as he was told. “Now come here.” Takaba swallowed dry air and found himself slowly walking over to the large prison guard. The werewolf took hold of him and roughly cuffed his wrists together. He then connected the handcuff chain to one of the cage bars so that Takaba was immobilized. The young vampire felt himself trembling as his back was turned towards the prison guard. He tried to move his wrists around without touching the silver cage bars but that seemed useless. In addition, being so close to the silver bars in general began to make Takaba sick.

 

Takaba could feel the prison guard’s lustful gaze on his back as the two waited in silence. Strangely now, he felt more exposed than ever as he was practically chained nakedly with absolutely nothing covering his flawed skin. This only led him to wonder what the prison guard would do now that he was in such a revealing position.

 

“Do you miss your king?” The guard spoke through the painful silence.

 

“What do you think?” Takaba asked angrily, gritting his teeth.

 

The guard laughed a bit and began to pace around the cell. “You know, His Majesty is returning in two days.” Takaba felt his heart skip several beats as he imaged his king walking through the palace halls looking for him. It pained him to know that Sudoh would lie to Asami. But what could Takaba do in such a state?

 

“It doesn't matter...” Takaba breathed softly. He felt tears threatening to roll down his cheeks.

 

“You're right.” The werewolf replied. “It doesn't matter...” Takaba could feel the older creature breathing down his back and then seconds later, he heard the guard back up a bit. “I haven't punished you for biting me.” He spat.

 

Takaba clenched his fists within his binds. “Did you just expect me to_” In a split second, a very heavy and sharp pain bore itself upon Takaba's back causing the young vampire to scream in pain. The pain subsided for only a brief moment until it again, made contact with his inflamed back. Takaba would've fallen to his knees if it weren't for the handcuffs hanging him up by the cage bars. All he could do was stand there, while the guard brought the long whip upon his back, tearing off large chunks of his skin.

 

He screamed in agony as blood began to pour down his trembling body, creating large crimson puddles on the ground. Takaba found himself slipping in his own blood as the guard bore the whip down on him countless times. There were hooks on the whip that latched on to Takaba's back, digging past the skin and the sensitive muscle, and barely scratching his spine and shoulder blades. The guard had to jerk the handle many times before the hooks left Takaba's body, and even then, his skin was still being ripped off.

 

There were hot tears rolling down Takaba's cheeks as he began to cry out in pain and eventually, he begged the guard to stop. This only caused the werewolf to laugh and whip him even harder until he had skinned just enough of the young vampires back. After that, he quickly advanced towards the weeping Takaba and bore himself upon the fragile body.

 

_He's going to rape me again..._ Takaba thought, closing his eyes and allowing salty tears to roll down his cheeks. However, the prison guard did something very different. He still clutched the whip's handle in one hand as he drove the other down Takaba's back, practically scratching the open scars. He chuckled as the vampire hissed until finally, he rested his hand on Takaba's tender butt. “Try not to move this time.” He whispered, right before forcing three thick fingers into Takaba's unprepared asshole. Takaba grunted and shivered in his tight hold. He bit his lip as the guard began to thrust inward and outward, harder and harder, until his legs nearly gave out on him. _Please stop..._ He thought and like that, the guard pulled out his hairy fingers.

 

Takaba breathed a heavy sigh of relief as the pain radiated down his back and to his rear end. However, his break was short lived as something stronger, longer and harder entered his ass.

 It was the whip handle.

The guard began to fuck him senselessly with the wooden rod until blood began to pour from his abused hole down his thighs. He cried and screamed until his voice went hoarse and eventually, he fell limp, dangling by the cuffs still attached to the cage bars. The guard only chuckled and smacked him on the ass before clutching the whip in his hand and leaving.

 

The pain propagating itself through Takaba's body was almost unimaginable. He found his eyes slowly shutting and his breaths growing ragged. His head throbbed and his back burned. He felt sick to his stomach, as if he was about to vomit the little food he had eaten.

 

All Takaba could do was close his eyes and wait for his agony to pass.

 

OoOoOoO

 

“ _This is stupid...” Takaba thought out loud as he sat on the edge of the river's dock with a magnolia flower in his hand._

 

“ _Do you want to know if the king loves you, or not?” There was a voice from behind him, a girl’s voice._

 

_Takaba shrugged and turned around. “I asked you to tell me if he loved me, not to do a charm on me.” The girl stood behind him on the dock with her arms crossed. She had wild curly red hair that fell just above her youthful and beautiful face. Her skin was dark, and her eyes were bright blue, like the sky or ocean. She wore a red lace dress that dragged beneath her feet as she walked towards Takaba and sat down._

 

“ _It's not a charm Akihito, it's a spell.” She spoke in a somewhat accented voice. “It's a love spell my mother taught me when I visited her a few years ago in Cuba.”_

 

_Takaba rolled his eyes. “Mary I didn't think witches could make people fall in love_”_

 

“ _Just do as I say Akihito. I'm not making you fall in love anyway. This is just to see if the king loves you. Okay?” Both Mary and Akihito took a deep breath. “Now pull the magnolia petals off one by one. Each time whisper 'He loves me, he loves me not...he loves me, he loves me not...' After you're done, look in the water. If you see the king's reflection then it means he loves you.” She stood and walked away as Takaba began to pluck the flowers from the bud._

 

_Each time he repeated over and over again, 'He loves me, he loves me not...he loves me...he loves me not...' Until finally, he was finished and like Mary had told him, he bent over and looked into the river hoping to see something._

 

_He was slightly disheartened when he saw nothing. “Mary I don't see_”_

 

_A foot made firm contact with his back and Takaba found himself plummeting into the river. Panicking, he quickly swam up and gasped for air. He angrily looked towards the dock where he saw not just Mary, but three of his other friends, Kou, Cho and Takato standing there, laughing their asses off._

 

“ _You bitches!” He had no idea what else to yell, it was just the first thing that came to mind. However, this only caused his friends to laugh harder._

 

“ _Aww Aki!” Mary squealed. “It was just an early birthday gift!”_

 

“ _You should've seen the look on your face!” Kou responded._

 

“ _Like a little girl!” Cho added._

 

“ _You actually thought that would work?” Takato crossed his arms. “I swear, anything will work on you, no matter how stupid it sounds.”_

 

_OoOoOoOo_

 

“ _Mr. Lui...” Takaba called out to the librarian as the timid man bent sat at his desk, organizing books. More than often, after work, Takaba found himself stopping by the library for long hours. He loved to read, and he also loved being in the company of Feilong, the timid librarian. The man was smart, kind, and above all very attractive. Of course Takaba would never tell him that._

 

_Feilong looked surprised when he heard his name called. He quickly rose from his desk and walked over to Takaba who presently sat at one of the tables. “Do you need something Akihito?” He asked quietly, pulling up a chair next to the young vampire._

 

“ _Kind of...erm...this may sound stupid but...do you have any books regarding 'love spells'. I mean, not real love spells, but just spells to see if...well, someone actually loves you back.” He blushed a little as he could feel Feilong's soft gaze on him._

 

“ _Why on Earth would you want to use a spell for that?” Feilong spoke softly. “I know how hard it can be, falling in love with someone and having no idea whether they love you back or not, but using a divine power to interfer...that just doesn't turn out well.” The librarian placed a soft hand on Takaba's back. “Akihito, if you have to use a spell to see if this 'special someone' loves you back, then they really aren't meant for you. When the time comes, love will reveal itself.” He gave Takaba a kind smile. “Remember, love is patient and love is kind. You can't rush something that has slow progression.”_

 

_Takaba felt his heart warm up as Feilong stood and began to walk around his library. “Thank you Mr. Lui.” Takaba spoke as the librarian took a book from one of the shelves. He opened it and read through the pages, all the while Takaba watched in silence._

 

“ _Clark...” Feilong spoke, pressing his finger on a page. He looked at Takaba. “How do you like that name? Clark?”_

 

“ _It's foreign.” Takaba replied. “But it seems really nice.”_

 

“ _I like that name.” Feilong took another book from the shelf and began to flip through the pages. “Gander is a good name...even though it's a goose. Hm...”_

 

_Takaba, not sure what Feilong was going on about decided to pitch in. He knew a few foreign names. “William...Grimm...Lewis...Edgar...Allen....Poe...” Feilong chuckled causing Takaba to grow sheepish. “Clark is fine though.”_

 

_Feilong looked back at him and smiled. “I think Clark is a wonderful name.”_

_Takaba left the library that day and came back the next. Much to his dismay, Feilong didn't show up. Takaba supposed he was sick._

 

_OoOoOoO_

 

Takaba woke to the stinging sensation of hot liquid pouring down his back.

 

He cast a look over his shoulder only to see the guard holding a dripping bucket. “Vinegar...” The creature said. “Vinegar and salt.” If Takaba could’ve screamed, he would've , but he found that impossible due to yesterday's events. His voice was completely gone. The guard slowly walked over him, tossing a key in his hand. Takaba still hung on the cage bars and by now, he could hardly feel his arms.

He inwardly breathed a sigh of relief when the guard undid he chains and allowed him to crash to the ground, however, his pain didn't subside in the least. From his position on the floor, he looked up to see that the guard held a broom in one hand and a shirt in the other. The werewolf roughly threw the large shirt at Takaba and ordered him to put it on. Without protest, the vampire sat up and did as he was told, placing the large raggedy piece of clothing over his body. After a few days of being completely nude and exposed, it was refreshing to have something covering him. The guard then tossed him the broom. Takaba was slow to catch it and when he did, he only stared at the werewolf in confusion.

 

“Fuck yourself with it.” The creature ordered, as he read the look on Takaba's face. “Now. Use the end.” Takaba stared wide eyed. He felt tears threatening to roll down his cheeks at any moment. He wanted to protest but he couldn't speak, nor could he defend himself. He was completely vulnerable and broken.

 

_Why..._ He wanted to ask. _What did I do to deserve this?_ He started to weep, silently, and this only enraged the guard. “Do you want me to whip you again?”

 

Trembling, Takaba quickly shook his head and gripped the broom. “Then do as I say, quickly.”

 

The young vampire swallowed back a few tears and nodded.

 

OoOoOoOoO

 

Asami was less than pleased when he returned to the palace to see Sudoh standing in his studies. The Lycan at first, had his back turned towards the king, however when Asami made his presence known in the room, Sudoh quickly rotated and bowed.

 

“What business do you have in here?” Asami greeted, rather angrily.

 

Sudoh took a deep breath. “Your Majesty...I...I regret to inform you that many of your treasured books have been stolen.”

 

Asami rose an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

 

Sudoh began to approach Asami slowly, all the while, he hung his head low. “A few nights after you left, there were reports that Takaba, your servant, was prowling around your studies. Some of the guards reported seeing him leave the palace with books, they weren't sure they were yours at the time. The next morning I got a few men to check this room and they did in fact confirm that a great amount of your books were missing. I ended checking after them just to make sure they were telling the truth, and much to my dismay, I myself, saw that numerous books were missing.”

 

Asami glared. “And what of Takaba?” He asked dryly.

 

“He ran away.” Sudoh spoke in a somber tone. “We searched for him...we couldn't find him...” The Lycan bowed before turning towards the door. “I'm sorry Asami. Perhaps we can look in his house for some of your books. Maybe he left them there.”

 

Asami nodded and watched as the Lycan exited the room.

* * *

 

 

**Yawn I'm tired, but I just felt like I had to get this chapter posted before bed. Anyway, I do hope you liked it and I promise that the worst has passed. The next chapter shall have a positive outcome. So good night and sleep tight! Please tell me what you think!**

**And of, if you didn’t realize, the italicized parts were flashbacks/memories that Takaba was having. I just wanted to clear that up.**

**I do not own Finder Series. -_-**

**Peace Out!**

**God Bless!**

**Good Night or morning.**

**< 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, it's almost 12:00am in Texas, yee haw, so there may be just a few mistakes. I'm tired and my back hurts so please just forgive me.

**A/N: As I promised, the worst has passed. I have a feeling you all will like this chapter a lot more. It's lognger. Also, there may be just a snippet of Crimson Spell in here that also serves as a common literary device known as a foreshadow! And there are some OC's as well. And there are some sprinkles of "mentioned" Mpreg (Not AsamixAki yet though.) . Sprinkle sprinkle**

* * *

 

 

Asami had sent men looking for Takaba many days after Sudoh reported him missing. Much to his dismay, the guards and soldiers would come back with negative results. This only prompted Asami to look for Takaba himself. The king trusted his own wisdom, and knowledge but despite his godlike and divine attributes, he still failed to find Takaba Akihito, and he had looked everywhere.

 

Asami had a very keen sense of smell, and even utilized this ability to his advantage, however, that only brought him to Takaba's home. He could smell the young vampires faint scent and for a few seconds, got his hopes up. However, as the king fully entered the home, he saw that his Takaba was absent. Gone. He covered every inch of the small building only to no avail. It seemed that Takaba had left for good.

 

The last place that Asami checked was Takaba's bedroom. He felt a pang of hurt run through his chest when he had uncovered a few of his books from Takaba's bed. It was like Sudoh had said. _But why?_ Asami thought to himself as he held his large texts in his hands.

 

It was funny, how Asami was thought to be a wise king, and while he himself wasn't doubting his own wisdom, it was a shame that he couldn't figure out one puny vampire's reasoning for playing with his heart. He supposed Yan'tzu was right. Maybe he was a fool for falling for a servant.

OoOoOoO

 

Days after the whip lashing, large welts appeared on Takaba's back, making it impossible for him to do anything. The werewolf still continued to stop by occasionally, though he hadn't really assaulted Takaba, at least while the vampire was injured. He took to insulting him, and calling him terrible things. All Takaba could do then was rest on his stomach and bite back both the physical and emotional pain.

 

He knew his lack of reaction angered the werewolf, but that was okay. There wasn't really anything more the werewolf could say or do to hurt him more than he already was. The torment had already taken a toll on Takaba as he had sacrificed his pride, his dignity and his purity.

 

He was nothing now, the best thing for him would be death.

OoOoOoOo

 

“The king arrived a few days ago.” The guard had spoken quietly with a sponge in his hand. He presently sat down, looking over Takaba. The vampire's shirt was lifted up, revealing the growing welts on his back.

 

Despite Takaba's silent protests, the guard had roughly sponged out the bruises and the cuts. Before that day, Takaba's back was swollen and moist. Thankfully, the guard had taken care of it as much as he could, but the pain still remained.

 

“He thinks you stole his books.”

 

If Takaba could've spoken, he would've, however, the agony radiating through his body made it impossible for him to do anything. He only felt a lone tear roll down his cheek and moisten the ground before him. The guard chortled.

 

“Save your tears. I'll take real good care of you.”

OoOoOoOoO

 

Takaba hadn't seen the seasons pass by but he surely felt them. The cycles of spring to summer, summer to autumn, autumn to spring and so on had made themselves known within the prison cell.

 

Takaba wished to see the snow, when it fell upon the ground during winter, and he yearned to feel the plush grass caressing his toes when spring manifested itself. Sometimes he felt the cool air brisking itself into the stone unit, other times, he could smell the precious fragrance of new life. Occasionally, he would hear the free chirps of birds and so desperately desired to be in their place.

 

But he knew that was impossible and three years had proved that. Three years he'd reminiscence on his friends, and three years he'd yearned of his king. Three years he had seen nothing but the bars of a cage and filthy walls of a cell. Takaba no longer yearned for the love he had desperately dreamed of some time ago, now, that passion was replaced with nothing but great anguish.

 

Takaba had become a possession, a piece of property. His body had been used and abused to no end, leaving him as nothing but a hollow shell. He obeyed like he was taught, no matter what the order was. Over the last three years, not only did he allow the werewolf to defile him, but he soon found himself pillaging his own body.

 

The guard soon grew bored of their usual tactics and would sometimes order Takaba to touch himself, painfully and slowly. There was little to no protest as Takaba saw no use in even putting up a fight. He would find himself languidly spreading open his legs so that the guard could see perfectly into his swollen and abused void. He'd touch himself, forcing his fingers deeper and deeper into his depraved crevasse just enough to arouse the werewolf. The guard would watch steadily as Takaba's fingers glided along his pink flesh thrusting in and out, all the while, the werewolf would lick his own lips and proceed to tell his toy to stop. Then like always, he'd stand and approach his prize, ready to plunder him to no end.

 

It was a pity that by now, Takaba (or what was left of Takaba), had gotten used to these cruel punishments, in fact, he'd almost always expected them.

 

OoOoOoOoOo

 

Many believed that Takaba's departure would have a positive affect on the king, however, they were wrong. The three years that had passed, left in their wake a very bitter and almost unapproachable Asami. He was prone to lash out whenever someone teased his nerves. He'd yell, shout and in some cases, physically assault his subjects for simple mistakes.

 

The only time that Asami acted reasonable was when he resided in his study. There was something about his books that seemed to calm him, and ease his angry nerves. With his nose pressed in the pages of his texts, he felt that he could either forget Takaba or remember him. Some times he felt that his servant's carefree presence resided in those pages. Other times, he felt like the material within the books could easily distract him from the pain he felt.

 

Either way, reading brought some ease to his troubled heart.

 

The more books he had, the closer Takaba was to him, and the more the read, the farther he was from Takaba. It was funny how that worked, but Asami wouldn't complain.

 

OoOoOoOoOo

Rarely did Asami find himself frantic or in a state of panic, but when he did, it was for an acceptable reason.

 

That day, upon returning to his study, Asami had been dying to read his encyclopedia. He had made this decision the night before when walking around the palace non stop for near six hours. This had been the encyclopedia he had taken from Takaba's house three years ago and prior to this decision, he tended to stay away from all the books he'd seized from his servant's home.

 

However, as of late, he felt the urge to read them, the encyclopedia to be specific and much to his dismay, it was missing. Gone. _Where could it be?_ He wondered to himself, practically throwing other books around his study. _Where did I put it...._ He mused on asking Kirishima if he'd seen it, but he didn't want to be bothered with any stuttering assistants, so he just sat back down in his chair and thought.

 

Asami didn't want to let his temper get to him and he assumed that throwing books around his room was both a childish and mundane thing to do. He needed to stop acting like a kid who had lost his toy and start acting like the king he was.

 

He stood and began to pace around his room, deep in thought. Where was the last place he left it? Three years ago was a long time , even for an ageless vampire, and Asami had trouble remembering anything other than idly walking through Takaba's home all those years ago.

 

Had he left it there by mistake?

 

OoOoOoOoOo

 

Takaba bit into the body of another rat and began to drink, allowing small rivers of blood to flow down his chin.

 

As usual, the guard stood there, leaning against the wall and watching his pet suck the rat dry. He licked his lips, in arousal, as Takaba sat there nude against the wall, with his legs partially spread. He dropped the rat on the ground when he was done with it and waited for the guard to make his order.

 

The werewolf progressed towards him and only stood there, hovering over Takaba. He stared with a half smirk on his face and his arms crossed.

 

“Do you love me?” He asked the exposed vampire who presently took another stray rat in his hands. Takaba ignored the guard and went straight for his meal, biting his fangs into the poor helpless creature.

 

“I believe I asked you a question.”

 

And Takaba continued to ignore the guard, only prompting the werewolf to kick him in the face, causing the rat to fly out of his hands. There was blood that began to pour from Takaba's nose and mouth. He clasped a hand over his injuries.

 

The werewolf roughly bent down and took him by the neck, suspending him in the air, cutting off his wind pipe. Takaba gasped a little bit as he reached for the creature’s arm , attempting to break his grasp. However, that proved to no avail as Takaba felt his life slipping from him.

 

He tried to gasp for breath but he werewolf's constraint only grew stronger. Takaba began to slip, he began to fade. He saw something but wasn't quite sure what it was. Maybe it was a memory or a vision. He would've suggested it was a dream, but he didn't have those anymore.

OoOoOoOoOo

 

_Takaba liked to spy on this man. He was a wizard it looked like, with long flowing white hair and pale skin. He usually wore a blouse, vest , slacks and traveling boots. Sometimes he'd wear a traveler's cloak. Takaba would find him by the lake, causing the water to rise, or even freezing the whole lake over._

 

_This young wizard was always accompanied by someone, a smaller version of himself it looked like. Other times, a white haired girl would be accompanying him as well, however, not as much as the young boy._

 

_When the girl was with him, she mimicked his spells with ease. However, the young boy always had trouble. He would approach the wizard, attempting to show off spells of his own but that would only result in him messing up. The wizard would either show an expression of disapproval or pure annoyance and he would attempt to steer the child in the right direction. Takaba always watched their interactions in silence, trying to remain hidden. However, one day, when the young boy had messed up so bad and had nearly knocked the wizard off of his feet, Takaba couldn't help but laugh._

 

_That's when both white haired beings noticed him and out of the blue, Takaba had felt an invisible force pull him from his hiding space in the bushes. He fell before the wizards and the oldest one glared down upon him._

 

“ _What's your name?” The tall white haired wizard had asked. “Why are you spying on us?” Takaba vaguely remembered that this man had a foreign accent. So it was very likely that he was from a different kingdom._

 

“ _Are you a wizard?” Takaba asked._

 

“ _I am.” The man replied and at that moment, his tiny look alike grabbed on to his leg._

 

“ _Dad says we're not supposed to talk to people we don't know.” They boy looked up at the him. Strangely, he had a very different accent from the wizard. “He told me to look after_”_

 

“ _Orsis enough...” The wizard shot a glance down at the child but the boy didn't seem to get the message. He quickly scurried over to Takaba and completely ignored his own (or his father's) advice._

 

“ _My name is Orsis Areswies! His name is Havi Areswies!” Orsis tugged at Takaba while Havi grabbed for him. Takaba supposed the young wizard was used to this as he was able to avoid the older wizards grasp. As he dodged, he continued to speak. “My dad is really really tall, he's taller than Havi but he says he used to be shorter! His name is Valdrigue Areswies but Havi just calls him Vald. He's also a king!”_

 

_Takaba stared with the utmost confusion. He had a feeling this boy was delusional. Thankfully Havi had bent down and grabbed him. He was fuming._

 

“ _If your father wasn't such a pushover I would've taught you a lesson years ago.” He warned. “But keep in mind we're_”_

 

“ _Havi is also a kleptomaniac! He likes to collect things! One time, me and my siblings went to his house! It's abandon because he lives in the castle now! But we went and there was so much stuff_”_

“ _Orsis_”_

 

“ _And Arthur broke everything! Arthur is my oldest brother but he's not going to be king! He doesn't want to! Did you know Arthur gets stripes on him whenever he gets angry? He looks like Havi! But he still isn't going to be king! My other sister Isis looks like Havi too! When she gets angry plants start to grow around her. She's supposed to be here, but she stayed at the Inn. My other brother isn't going to be king either, his name is Hathor and he's seventeen! Did you know he's getting married to my pet rabbit and he can freeze things!? Father says that my oldest sister is going to be queen!” Somehow, the boy had jumped out of his father's grasp and had run over to Takaba._

“ _My sister's name is Nephty! She's Hathor's twin! She can use fire! Are you a vampire? You look like one.” He grabbed on to Takaba's leg. “Can I bite you?”_

 

_It wasn't like the boy waited for an answer as he tried to bite down into Takaba's flesh. This caused Havi to roll his eyes and pry Orsis off of the unsuspecting vampire. With a movement of Havi's hand, Orsis was practically floating upside down in the air, shouting and screaming. Havi just sighed._

 

“ _I'm sorry.” He spoke. “He gets really excited whenever he leaves the castle. I knew it was a terrible idea taking him to another country but_”_

 

“ _It's fine! I like him! He's really cute! So is he your son?” Takaba asked._

 

“ _Yes, he is. He's my youngest and hopefully my last son. I have two older sons and two older daughters. He's told you all about them.”_

 

_Havi sat down on the lake shores edge and gazed at the water. Takaba sat down next to him and stared. There was something mysterious about the wizard that interested him._

 

“ _You're married to a king...are you royal?” Takaba asked out of curiosity._

 

“ _Yes, I'm married to a king, but I'm not royal. And he wasn't a king when we first met. He was a prince, in fact, he wasn't that tall. Now he's not only taller than I am, but he's stronger and he's a pain in the....” He shook his head. “I'm a wizard, and a peasant.” Havi smiled._

 

“ _So...even though you weren't royal, the king asked if you could marry him_”_

 

“ _Oh no, he didn't ask me to marry him. I was forced to marry him two years after I helped him with an issue he was facing. At the time I left him, I realized he was a prince and I was...well a peasant and as much as I loved him, I knew his kingdom came first. I thought he would've been arranged to marry some princess after I had gone, but that wasn't the case.” Havi actually sounded angry. “One night, I was seized from my home for a crime I was completely unaware of...I was brought to the king, which was surprisingly Vald. He was taller, stronger and angrier...I still don't know why he was so angry.” He sighed. “Vald instructed me that we'd be getting married the next morning, without any explanation..._

 

 

“ _Did you...try to escape.” Takaba found himself enticed in this strange story._

 

“ _Oh yes, I did. And he found out.” Havi humorlessly laughed. “That resulted in me being dragged down the wedding aisle by my hair the next morning. I don't think I have ever put up such a fight.”_

 

“ _But you're a wizard couldn't you_”_

“ _Another wizard bound my magic. He brought an older and more experienced one. After that, I was forced to say my vows...”_

 

_The two continued to talk about Havi's bitter sweet marriage to the king and many questions were brought up. First and foremost, Takaba wanted to know how old Havi and Vald were if their oldest son was in his twenties. After all, Havi looked so young. Havi informed Takaba that their family didn't age normally._

 

_The two also went into depth about Havi's other son, Hathor, marrying a rabbit. Takaba figured out the rabbit could turn into a person, or shape shift at will. It had a long name, but for the sake of it, Havi just called him Raruka._

 

_Their conversation was concluded when Takaba had to leave. He enjoyed talking to the bitter wizard but his own king's duties called him._

 

“ _I know you love him.” Havi had said as Takaba stood. “Your king Asami. I read your mind. You're his servant, aren't you?” He chuckled. “It is all too easy to fall for those who hold an immense amount of power.”_

 

_Takaba shrugged. “It's not like he loves me back_”_

 

“ _Never fall for royalty. You'll have your life stripped from you.” Havi warned._

 

_Takaba simply nodded._

_OoOoOoOo_

 

When Asami had entered Takaba's home, he bore a look of shock and confusion.

 

It had been three years since the half vampire had stepped foot in this establishment yet, it appeared that everything was clean, as if he had never left. The floors were swept, the curtains were dusted, etc...etc... Asami also realized something else. The home smelled different, almost like flowers, peaches and strangely, the sea. There was a strong scent that seeped into the wooden floors and fabric curtains.

The scent grew stronger when Asami entered the bed room. He could practically see clouds of scented turquoise hovering over the perfectly made bed and shifting in the air.

 

It was obvious to Asami that someone else had been here, cleaning the house in Takaba's absence. It was a woman, it smelt like, a young one at that. She was from a foreign land and harbored a great amount of magic to her person.

 

The king made way towards the room drawer where he opened it in search of his encyclopedia. He wasn't surprised when he didn't see it, however, he wasn't disheartened either. He was actually more curious about this situation than he was before. It was odd the more he looked at it.

 

His book had gone missing, and conveniently, he had forced himself to search for it in Takaba's home only to find that not only was the house clean, but it harbored the fresh smell of another being. A being that Asami intended to find.

 

However, before he did anything else, he needed to stay on task. And staying on task meant retrieving his encyclopedia. He had an itching feeling that this strange person had a lot to due with his missing book but he wasn't going to jump to conclusions just yet. The king stepped out of the bed room and began his departure of the home. He supposed that the most reasonable thing to do would be to stop by the library in hopes that there was another issue of the encyclopedia.

OoOoOoOoO

 

There was a bell that sounded when the library door opened.

 

Asami stepped through the threshold and entered the large yet cluttered, dimly lit building. There were shelves upon shelves filled with different volumes of books, and on the ground between the aisles were also large stacks of dusty texts, sitting there untouched. There were various tables sitting about, with scrolls and large parchment sitting on their surfaces, listlessly illuminated by candles flickering in their holders.

 

The king took a deep breath, allowing the burning sensation of rosemary to fill his nostrils. There was also a hint of salt that lingered around the strange library. Every so often, Asami brought a hand to his nose to decrease the ancient smells that caused him great discomfort. It was strange, given the librarian's history, that he would have so many relics that were used to fend off vampires.

 

“Excuse me.” There was a high pitched voice that sounded behind Asami, causing him to turn around. He looked down and met the eyes of a familiar face. “Are you...” It was a young boy, or from what Asami remembered, a young half breed. Three years ago, this child's eyes were hazel, but as of now, they were crimson red. The boy presently stared at him in slight confusion as if he wanted to say something, but he couldn't make out any words. Asami understood his dilemma as he realized that the boy was just a baby when they first met. A baby trying to eat him. “You look like my dad.” He finally spat but quickly shook his head. “I'm sorry, forget it! Are you looking for something? You seem lost. We're closed today but I don't mind helping you around.”

 

Asami knelt down to reach the boys height. “Is that so?” He asked. “Well then, I'd like to use your help but before I do...” Asami rolled up his suit jacket sleeve and his blouse sleeve, he then held his wrist in front of the young boy's face. He watched as the half-breeds pupils dilated and retracted like ripples in a sea of blood. “You've been blood deprived haven't you? That's why your eyes are red you know.”

 

“I'm not supposed to drink blood.” The boy replied unsure of himself. “But...” He grabbed on to Asami's wrists and sniffed it like a nervous little animal. “You're not human are you?”

 

Asami smiled. “No I'm not. I'm a full vampire, much like your ditzy father. You are a half-breed which means that one parent is a human. I understand your parent's desire for you to be a normal child, but I can tell by your eyes that your blood lust has reached its limit.” He took a deep breath. “Drink my blood and you'll feel better, trust me.” And like that, the little vampire took hold of his uncle's wrists and began to suck every ounce of blood he could. It was a shame the boy was so kept in the dark, as Asami truly saw his strength. If it weren't for his father's hatred for the Asami blood line, then this little vampire would've been an exceptional addition to the royal family.

 

 

Footsteps from over head alerted both Asami and the young boy.

 

“What on _Earth,_ do you think you're doing?” The voice came from the librarian who presently rushed down the stair case. In one arm he held a large book while his other was preoccupied with the stair case railing. Asami noticed that the little boy instantly released his wrist and took a few steps back.

 

“He's looking for a book.” The boy peeped, almost frighted.

 

“So why were you sucking blood from his arm?” The librarian approached the two vampires with a less than pleased look on his face. With his free hand, he moved some of his long black hair from his eyes to get a better view of the two. “Go over to my desk and organize it. After that sort the dictionaries in alphabetical order.” He commanded and the little boy hung his head low and went towards the direction of the desk. “I don't want to hear a word from you.”

 

“Yes... _Fuh-chan_...”

 

Asami stood to his feet and watched the young vampire vanish behind a tall desk. He then turned to face the librarian and wasn't surprised when the shorter man wore a face of anger and disapproval.

 

“Feilong.” Asami greeted.

 

“We're closed.” Feilong wiped some dust off of his white changsan and turned around. “Come back next week_” Asami grabbed his arm, jerking him so hard that he dropped his book.

 

“You're going to listen to me, Feilong.” Asami cooed, using his strength to crush Feilong's arm. “I'm looking for an encyclopedia. It's a limited addition and a golden issue.” The librarian grunted and attempted to free himself from the king's grasp, eventually Asami let him go. Because of his lack of calculation and an awkward misstep, Feilong found himself falling in a very uncomfortable position. Asami only stood there with his arms crossed wearing a less that pleased expression on his face.

 

Feilong sat up quickly and winced as he felt the pain from the king's grip radiating through his injured arm. Asami stared as Feilong lifted up his flowing sleeve to observe the bruise that began to form. The vampire also realized that there were fang marks riddling the librarian's pale skin, vampire marks.

 

“So you really do let him drink your_”

 

“You're searching for an encyclopedia?” Feilong stood and pulled his long sleeve down. He bent over to collect the book that Asami had caused him to drop. “Don't you live in a palace? Can't you just find one? Follow me.” The two began their walk through the aisles.

 

“This encyclopedia is very important to me, and I've misplaced it.” Asami breathed behind Feilong.

 

“Where as the last place you had it?” The young librarian roughly placed the book he carried on the shelf and continued to walk over large heaps of untouched texts.

 

“In my palace...” Asami drifted. “Three years ago a servant of mine, Takaba Akihito, had taken it and hidden it in his house. I had to retrieve it.”

 

Feilong paused nearly causing Asami to bump into him. “Takaba Akihito? The vampire?” He looked over his shoulder. “He took your books from the palace three years ago you say?” An attitude riddled in Feilong's voice.

 

“That's what I said.” There was a hint of annoyance in Asami's tone. This young man was really getting on his nerves. He leaned on one of the sturdier shelves as he observed the change in Feilong's face. There was a quick increase in the librarian's heart rate and breathing. Asami listened in silence as Feilong's blood began to boil and his pulse began to gain momentum.

 

Feilong turned around so that he could fully face Asami. He then took a very heavy and deep breath. “I think you're mistaken, Your Majesty.” He forced a smile. “You see, Akihito and I were close and he usually stopped by my library. Sometimes, if I wasn't busy, I would stop by his house to simply...talk to him.”

 

“Where are you_”

 

“Three years ago, I went to visit him.” Feilong turned around to grab a book from the shelf. “I'd been gone from the library for a while and wanted to check on Akihito, I figured he'd missed me after my unexplained absence.” He faced Asami, still clutching his book in his hand. “On the night I went to his house, I discovered that it had been broken into. There were obvious signs of struggle.” He paused to stare at Asami, just to see if his words phased the vampire. “The next day, I decided to visit again only to be stopped a few feet away from Takaba's home when I saw a guard, yes, one of your palace guards , carrying a vast amount of books in his arms. He took them into Akihito's bedroom and left them there.”

 

Both men fell silent and practically glared at each other. There was a wicked smile on Feilong's face as if to mock the insidious aura that presently engulfed their small space between the aisle. Through observing the distinct change in the king's eyes, it was evident to Feilong that Asami was unaware of his guard's actions.

 

“Pity,” The librarian turned around and began to walk forward. “Perhaps you don't have as much control over your subjects as you_” Asami had roughly grabbed at Feilong's shoulder in order to spin him around, then with a quick movement of his arm, he latched his hand around the surprised librarian's neck and began to squeeze.

 

“Is that all you know?” Asami growled. Feilong grabbed at the king's wrist and made a chocking noise. He tried to speak but Asami's death grip prevented him from doing so. “Answer me Feilong!” Asami shouted in fury, clutching the librarian's neck even harder.

 

In that moment, he would've killed Feilong even if the man told him what he wanted to know, however, a sharp pain in his leg caused him to stop and drop the pale librarian to the ground. Asami glared down to see the small vampire from before biting into his pant leg. It wasn't hard for him to rip the little parasite off of his limb and grab him by the head. His first reaction was just to kill his nephew and finish Feilong for last but a real threat prevented him from doing so, and that was a weakening sensation emitting from his back.

 

“Put my cousin down.” It was an angry voice from a young boy. He cast a look over his shoulder and gazed down at a child that looked like a twelve year old. He had short black hair and fierce brown eyes. One of his hands was pressed on Asami's back almost like a weapon or something of the sort. His other hand hung down by his side, and that one, unlike the one on Asami's back was gloved.

 

It was obvious that this boy was from the Liu line, and that meant he had the power to suck the life out of anything and though he was just a child, he still posed a threat, even to Asami. Grunting, the vampire king dropped his cursing nephew and turned around to swipe the young boy's hand from his back

 

He then rotated to face Feilong who was still trying to catch his breath. He was on his knees grabbing for the bruise around his neck. He was also coughing a bit and panting, like a sick dog. Asami only smiled.

 

“You're on thin ice Feilong. It's about time you learn your place and learn to respect your king.” In the midst of the silence that followed, another man had emerged from one of the shelves and knelt down next to Feilong. He bore a worried expression as he saw the librarian's morbid condition. Asami chuckled and began his departure.

 

“Tao!” It was the little vampire that spoke from behind Asami. “If we work together we can take him on!” Tao, the one who had nearly succeeded in damaging Asami took a step forward. The king could hear him slipping his other glove off. Asami was surprised, it seemed that these delusional children were actually going to try and fight him. He found himself turning around and waiting patiently. He wanted to see what they would do. It was amusing.

 

“No Tao, no Clark, you two come over here.” It wasn't the librarian that spoke, but the man who helped him. He had a deeper, more authoritative voice. His shaggy black hair hung over his eyes making it nearly impossible to see his face. Much like Tao and Clark, he wore a simple long sleeved blouse and slacks.

He still knelt down near Feilong, checking on him and making sure he was okay. “I've told you numerous times Tao, not to use your hands_”

 

“Father says I have the ability for a reason, just like he does.” Tao replied in a rather smart tone.

 

“Well 'father' isn't here telling you what to do, I am. And you'll listen to me. Do you really want me to punish you two?” The man angrily replied.

 

Clark actually looked frightened and turned around, however, Tao remained glaring at the vampire king. He had a similar spark in his eyes that brought a sense of negative nostalgia to Asami. The king had seen that glare somewhere, across distant lands, and in an enemy kingdom. This was Yan'tzu's son.

 

Tao eventually turned away and marched back over to the trio, Asami took that as his ticket to leave.

 

“Sorry uncle Yoh.” He heard Clark say in a rather upbeat tone. “Is my father going to be okay?”

 

“I'm fine.” Feilong finally got his voice back and spoke before Yoh had the chance to and despite Yoh, Clark and Tao's protest, the librarian actually stood up and called out to Asami.

 

“It's hard your Majesty,” He began, as the vampire hovered near the exit. “To respect a king, who would so easily blame an innocent servant for something he didn't do.” Feilong coughed. “Wherever Akihito is, I hope he never sees you again. He doesn't deserve a creature as lowly as yourself.”

 

Asami would've attacked him again but he felt those words weigh down upon his heart. He just left without saying a word.

* * *

 

 

**Big happy family right? Huh, let me clear the library part up if you're confused. So, Feilong married Asami's brother, which is why the Liu's and the Asami's were forced to be allies. That was explained in the previous chapter. They also had a son named Clark, and when he was first introduced he tried to chew on Asami. Three years later, Feilong is trying to get Clark to be more human, well, Asami's brother is, so they deprive him of blood. His eyes are red because he wants to eat everything he sees but has only eaten vegetables. Sniff sniff, poor child.**

**Tao is Yan'tzu's son, and if you don't remembere, the Liu's have the ability to suck the life out of anything by their touch, which is what he tries to do to Asami. But he's just twelve and he's not that strong, not as strong as his father. WHICH brings me to this point. Because I am a closet-shipper, well not so much 'closet' anymore', of Yoh and Yan'tzu, Tao is Yan'tzu's son by Yoh which meant that Yoh had him...:) I had a side story for those two where Yoh was an assassin sent to kill Yan, Yan captured him, they hated each other but they fell in love...so romantic. But I lost it, or my computer did something to it because when I looked for the story, and clicked the name, it just pulled up my Physics lab and that was just a nightmare.**

  **And, Havi was in here! And he was bitter! I don't blame him! Also, I mentioned Havi has an accent, and Orsis had a different accent. So in my mind, when I hear Havi, I think he either sounds like he's from Norway or Wales. I think of Vald having a Scottish accent, which is why Orsis has a "different" accent that Havi, but that's just me! Anyway, I haven't mentioned these characters for no reason, as they will show up as the story progresses! And oh, Asami will find Aki in the next chapter! Yay!**

  **Now on to other things, my back hurts. -_-**

**Well, time for Lidsworth and I to go clean our kitchen. We have to switch out chores weekly, so this week she has to wash the dishes and I sweep, then we switch, switch, switch.**

**Anyway, hope you liked this chapter! Please tell me what you think!**

**Good night!**

**God Bless, and I don't own Finder Series or Crimson Spell!**

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter. I planned for it to be longer but things would get confusing. Hope you like it. :D

**A/N: Hello all, and thanks for the feedback on the previous chapter. Good things are bound to happen in this chapter! And by the way, Takaba will get justice in the chapters to come and by justice, I mean justice on the guard. Also, my stomach really isn't working with me. I ate some really spicy food and I knew I shouldn't've done that. I have GERD, it's like a progressed form of Acid Reflux. When I get gas or an upset stomach, instead of waiting it out and eating things that help my disease, my body ejects everything. This results in me coughing up stools of blood sometimes. Ugh...less about my stomach, more to this chapter.**

* * *

 

Asami waited in the shadows as the young woman entered Takaba's home.

 

She carried with her a broom, and a duster and hummed as she took her shoes of and skipped along the wooden floor. After spinning around a few times just to see if things were as she left them, she tossed the duster in the air, charmed it to float and began sweeping.

 

She sang to herself in a foreign language as she swept the dust under the large floor mat, all the while, Asami stared in silence. He watched this girl carefully, smelling her sea like perfume and observing her foreign features. She wore a long red lace dress that dragged along the dirty floor. Her hair was dark and curly and her skin was a medium shade of brown. She had large blue eyes plastered upon her youthful face.

 

She smiled as she cleaned the floor with ease, nonchalantly brushing the broom against the wooden planks. She continued to sing happily and casually, spinning around as she did so. She was completely unaware of the lingering shadow, bearing his eyes down upon her soul.

 

Asami chuckled and stepped out of the darkness, silently making his presence known in the small living room. It took the girl a while to notice him but when she did, she froze like a deer in the path of its prey. The king took a few steps towards the paralyzed girl, causing an insidious aura to amplify itself about the room. Despite the bright sun blaring outside, the living space grew darker and heavier.

 

Too paralyzed to speak, the girl clutched the broom in her hands. She took a few deep breaths and several steps back, nearly tripping over her dress. “Don't try to run_” Asami would've continued if she hadn't started screaming out of fear for her life. She jumped , spun around and began to run all around the living room. She dropped the broom, threw her hands in the air and ran circles around Asami.

 

The vampire king stood there, with his arms crossed over his wool suit. He bore a less than pleased expression on his face as the tiny human circled him and circled him, half screaming half crying. He thought to trip her or simply knock her out, but that wouldn't be the gentleman thing to do so taking a deep breath, he stepped forward and tried to stop her. Wrong choice.

 

She had stopped for mere seconds just to pick up the broom and before he could say a word, she began to roughly beat him with the end, still screaming and crying. Asami sympathized for her, but at the same time he was beyond pissed. He ended up grabbing the broom's end and lifting the girl up, allowing her to dangle by her feet. She kicked, screamed and held on to the broom like a life source. She wasn't letting go.

 

“Who are you?” Asami asked, shaking the broom a bit. “Stop whining and answer me.”

 

She took a deep breath, let go of the broom and landed to her feet. She wiped her eyes a little bit and shivered still. “My name is Mariana, but people just call me Mary.” She managed, looking up at him. “I'm sorry, you just scared me.”

 

“I didn't threaten you.” Asami dropped the broom. “Did I?” Mary shook her head and bent over to pick the broom up. Dusting herself off, she began to sweep again. “Why are you here?” Asami felt a little disregarded as she tended to her chore.

 

“So robbers won't pillage this house. It's my friend's house.” She managed frowning.

 

“Who was your friend?” Asami leaned on one of the walls and continued to stare at her. He had let his guard down a little bit as he sensed no trouble from this young girl. The room had suddenly become a bit brighter.

 

“His name was Akihito.” There was a hint of anger in her voice. She turned to face the vampire king. “My turn to ask questions sir. Why are you here?”

 

Asami pushed himself from the wall and approached her once again. “Like you, I knew Akihito. I just had unfinished business with him.” There was a smile on his face. “He left a while ago_”

 

“ _Left?”_ Mary turned around and continued to sweep. “He never left sir. He was arrested.”

 

Asami stopped in his tracks. “What do you mean?”

 

“The werewolf guards came to arrest him one night, three years ago.” She spoke.

 

“And how do you know this?” There was a change in his voice, causing Mary to lazily cast a look over her shoulder.

 

“I saw it.” She replied. “I would've fought ...but there were too many.”

 

She let the broom fall and sat down on the clean floor. She placed her hands in her lap and continued to stare up at the vampire. “There was a rumor around the village that he was charged for adultery of the king. It was funny though, Aki was in love with the king.”

 

Asami loomed over her. “Come again.”

 

“One of the king's assistance named Sudoh had come to the village a few days after he was arrested. He had called everyone to the square and had announced that Takaba was a traitor and had tried to seduce the king...” Mary's worlds fell upon deaf ears.

 

Asami stared straight ahead, with a stone cold impassive face. He clenched his fists and found himself breathing harder than he ever had before, feeling his chest, for the first time in hundreds of years, heave in and out. The air around the two became darker, adopting its malevolent nature once again.

 

“I didn't believe that Sudoh for a second.” Mary spoke, unaware of the change in the air. “In fact, I myself tried to talk to the king, but he never could meet with me. I was considered a pest, as I did anything to get his attention.” She stood. “My final act of defiance, I suppose, was stealing his encyclopedia. It wasn't that hard, anyone can sneak into that stupid palace if they have a little magic on them. I did so in hopes that he'd come looking for it here...so then maybe the two of us could....” She had either realized that her own plan had worked, or had finally felt the chance in aura about the room.

 

She cowered a little bit, as she felt Asami's wrath bearing down upon her, plummeting her fragile soul. Perhaps she would've made a run for it again if Asami hadn't roughly lunged forward and locked his cold hand onto her thin wrist. “You're coming with me.” He sneered angrily, practically dragging her behind him.

OoOoOoOoOo

 

Mary remained silent as Asami quickly returned to his palace in a deathly wrath. He didn't stop for anyone who questioned the girl in his grasp, nor did he address the worried assistance who questioned the furious expression painted on his pale face.

 

He walked straight down to the dungeon, dragging poor Mary down every step. There was a feminine cacophony of 'ouch', and 'Can we slow down?'. Asami only ignored her, and clutched her slim wrist tighter, causing her to shut up instantly.

 

As he approached the dungeon entrance, a guard stood watch there. “Get out of my way.” Asami ordered, but the guard only remained still.

 

“Your Majesty, under Lord Sudoh's orders_”

 

Mary felt blood splatter on her before she actually saw the guard explode, and good God she had her mouth open. She expected the king to get angry and even lash out at the werewolf, but _never_ did she expect and invisible force to practically rip the guard into various different pieces. There were limbs that flew everywhere, and a shower of blood presently covered the metal door. Mary didn't scream until Asami's tongue softly made way across his face, absorbing the warm crimson liquid on his cheeks.

 

As she yelled, thrashed and tried to escape, he only clenched her wrist tighter, causing her to wail in pain. “ _Not_ another sound.” He ordered and she did as he was told. He kicked the dungeon door down, creating a loud bang that emitted through the cells. Very quickly, he dragged Mary through the prison corridor and peered his head into each and every cell. There were guards walking about area, making way for him as he brisked past, fuming. Mary remained silent, as she was dragged along the stone cold floor, running over rocks and other strange things. She was pretty sure that by now her legs were scarred up.

 

She held her breath when Asami stopped dead in his tracks, hovering before a silver barred cell. As the Vampire king grasped her arm, she slowly found her feet and stood to see what he was staring at. Mary felt a change in his aura, as she grabbed on to his arm for support and eventually, she too became enticed in the image that lay before them.

 

Through the silver cage bars lay a very still and motionless figure. Clumped hair, riddled with dirt , fell over his closed eyes. His skin bore scratches and scars, as blood oozed from them, staining a makeshift shirt, and creating a pool of blood on the ground around him.

 

Mary remembered him as a joyful servant, always ready to take on tasks and rarely falling victim to those who doted down upon him. His uplifting personality could calm any storm and bring the sun through the leafy trees. Now, however, she saw nothing but a bloody and pillaged shell that she wanted to believe was her old friend.

 

This time she didn't scream, fight or thrash. She only lost her breath and fainted.

 

OoOoOoOoOoO

There was a foreign sensation that presently cloaked Takaba, warming and caressing his shivering body He felt a strange softness mold itself around his frame, keeping him secure and comfortable. He silently embraced it, twisting and turning, trying to get more of it. This strange sensation felt so good, and he'd yearned for something like it forever.

 

Takaba winced a little when he felt a strange object stroke his cheek. He clenched his eyelids together and remained in his futile position, embracing whatever made him feel warm.

 

“Open your eyes.” A calm voice spoke, as the cold object continued to stroke his cheek. Takaba replied by shaking his head. He didn't want to open his eyes, as he feared this was a dream. If it was a dream, it was the best dream he'd ever had. He didn't want to open his eyes and forget it.

 

“Akihito,” The voice was more assertive yet kept its sense of serenity. “Open your eyes.”

 

Takaba swallowed hard and slowly did as he was told. His eye lids began to flutter open automatically. There was a blinding light that burned them, causing him to bring a stray hand before his face. He hissed, blocking out the sun's powerful rays. Then suddenly, a larger hand took hold of his own.

 

Takaba gasped as cold skin made contact with his warm skin, cloaking his hand in an eternal embrace. His blue eyes opened wide as he stared straight ahead, trying to make sense of what or who he saw sitting on the bed before him.

 

Worried golden eyes, messy brown hair, and for the first time in forever, just slacks and a casual blouse. His top three buttons were undone and his sleeves were rolled up. He looked casual and normal, yet Takaba knew exactly who he was.

 

 _This has to be a dream..._ He thought, as the pure bred vampire's piercing metallic orbs stared into his soft blue ones.

 

“A...Asami...” His voice quivered a bit, as he feared some type of negative reaction or even rejection. However, the vampire king's gaze softened as he clutched on to Takaba's hand tighter and pulled him into a very constricting embrace. Takaba gasped for air and attempted to push away from the love deprived king, but that only resulted in Asami squeezing him tighter. It seemed like the world stopped as the two remained in their intimate position. Their bodies were pressed onto one another, making it impossible for either one to leave the other.

 

Takaba just closed his eyes and rested his head against Asami's chest. There was a single tear that rolled down his cheek, as he breathed softly.

 

He wanted to cry but decided against it, as something told him that this wasn't a dream.

He figured that somehow, after all he had been through, everything was going to be okay. And as Asami broke the embrace and cupped Takaba's face in his large hands, the half breed felt a calm like no other.  
  
The two lovers momentarily gazed into each eyes, until Takaba slowly closed his. He smiled and placed his had on Asami's, melting into the king's cold caress.  
  
He felt the sensation of those all too familiar lips brush against his own, causing him to shiver slightly. Releasing his hand from Asami's, Takaba placed it upon the vampire king's cheek, and took a heavy breath, crushing his lips fully onto Asami's. The two kissed each other, slowly and softly, melting into the plush white bedsheets, retaining that feeling of intimacy that they had longed for. 

* * *

  **Yo. I just ate and it tasted like salt and water. But my stomach feels a little better. By the way, did you guys know that if you have an upset stomach that you should lean towards bananas and avoid milk? Anyway, I wanted to end this chapter on a sweeter note, just a calm note, to put you all in a channel of peace, so where there was hatred...you'd be so loved? Okay, anyway, I really do hope you guys like this chapter. Oh yes, onto the chapter.**

  **Well I figured I was making Asami just a bit too weak. After all, he is a vampire king. Some legends give vampires more power than just being able to suck blood, so I said 'hey what if he had the power of I don't know, telekinesis, just so he won't seem like a weakling.' As the story progresses, you'll see he uses that only when he loses his temper or when he has to.**

**To clear up confusions towards the last part, Aki was laying in a bed. Oh, and Asami's brother will be explained in the next chapter and if you're read 'Caged', you already know who he is. If you haven't, then you don't have to go and read it! You'll find out soon enough in the next update.**

  **On to other things, what's up? How has your summer been! I've been hanging out with my sister, and dog and grandpa. A friend called me asking if my sister and I could come with him and some more friends to the movies.**

**My sister and I can't drive by the way, but I thought we could make it work. So my mom comes back home from work and i'm all like “Um...can we go to the movies with some friends?”**

**I told her who they were. It's three girls, three boys.**

**It was like this.**

**Me: :D Can we please go to the movies and hang out.  
** **Mom: O.O How many girls.  
** **Me: :D Three girls and three boys.  
** **Mom: O.O (walks away)**

**So it looks like we're stuck! But I don't blame her. Teens and driving haven't really been good combinations.**

**It's gonna be the 4 th  of July soon, big-ass fire works hells yeah! **

**Anyway,  
** **Hope you guys liked the chapter!  
** **I don't own Finder Series!  
** **May God keep you!  
** **Yamiga**

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yay, Asami and Takaba are officially back together and from here on out, things only get better for Takaba. No more torture or anything like that! In fact, I plan to make Takaba stronger in the upcoming chapters. Oh yes, and thanks for all your feedback and support! 
> 
> Aside from it almost being 2:00 am in the morning, I was kind of distracted, so please forgive me for any errors. I'm tired and have to wake up at 5:300am....ugh.

Takaba stood a few feet before the window.

Upon his nervous request, the curtains were open fully, allowing a burst of pale sunlight to enter the large bedroom. For the first time in three years, he felt the burning heat of the sun bare down upon his cold, pillaged body.

 

The only heat he'd been exposed to prior to this instance, was that of the werewolf, and for mere seconds, Takaba felt the need to cower back under the sheets. However, he bit his lip, and faced the warmth like a long lost friend all the while, he shivered beneath his thin robe in either fear or anticipation.

 

_Just get it together..._ Takaba tried to calm himself as he stared out of the window. He felt his heart skip a few beats as he gazed at people walking around, smiling, laughing...they were free. For three years, people walked around, freely and happily unaware of the tragic within the palace walls.

 

Takaba wondered if his friends missed him, he wondered if they ever pondered on looking for him when he went missing. Or did Sudoh trick them as well? Did they fall for his lies just as easily as Asami had?

 

The last thought almost caused Takaba to laugh, dryly. 

 

How could such a great king and lover, so easily be fooled by an envious and jealous Lycan? Part of Takaba wanted to hate Asami for being so dim-witted. Asami was a wise king, wasn't he? So why couldn't he see past Sudoh's facade? Did he really believe that Takaba would betray him?

 

_But he trusted Sudoh..._ A voice continuously reminded Takaba over and over again, and the more he listened to it, the less angrier he became. Sudoh was one of the king's most trusted assistants, and for years, the two had known each other. Centuries and centuries proved their bond to be strong and unwavering, as it was in fact Sudoh and Asami who brought peace between both Lycans and Vampires years ago.

 

In short, Takaba couldn't blame Asami for anything. He was blindsided and he was just as hurt, if not, more hurt that Takaba was. And yes, the young servant (or former servant), knew that he was tortured beyond reason, he was very aware of the horrors he faced, but there was no point meddling over them.

 

He knew that trauma in the near future was inevitable, but he didn't plan to let it take over him. If three years had done anything to him, he supposed they'd strengthened him. In a strange way, all the torture he had endured built a firmer wall around his emotional body. He still found himself readjusting, and at a very slow pace, however, he felt oddly stronger. Almost like he could conquer anything that life had to throw in his path.

 

Takaba was forced back into reality when he felt two strong arms wrap around him, and pull him close. He jumped a bit, and felt a familiar fear return to his body, however, after taking a few deep breaths, his shoulder slumped and he embraced his lover's caress. 

 

“I'm sorry.” Asami spoke quietly from behind him.

 

“It's not you...it's me.” Takaba kindheartedly replied. “I should be the one apologizing.”

The grip around Takaba's frame tightened. “You have nothing to apologize for.”

 

Takaba just chuckled. “I have a lot to apologize for...but can we not talk about it? Please?” He gazed at Asami over his shoulder. “Can we just...I don't know, pretend it never happened?” And then there was a heavy pause. Takaba only found himself looking back towards the window, and eying the baker he used to talk to. 

 

“I've captured both Sudoh and the werewolf who were responsible.” For what, Asami didn't have to say. “They were found trying to escape the kingdom.”

 

“I'm surprised you didn't kill them on spot...” That slipped from Takaba's lips, but Asami only sneered.

 

“I almost_”

 

“No. Just...” Takaba turned around within the king's grasp and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around the larger vampire and squeezed him as tightly as he could. “I don't want to imagine you killing anyone.” He gazed into those soft golden eyes. “I know that's your nature, but for me, just be soft and gentle. Please.”

 

Asami sighed and held Takaba close. “As you wish.” He spoke silently, bending down to place a cold kiss on Takaba's forehead. “ _However,”_ He muttered, with poison in his tone. “They are not going to go unpunished, Akihito. What Sudoh has committed is a high act of treason punishable only by death.” Asami moved a strand of hair from Takaba's face. “His method of death hasn't yet been discussed by the elders simply because_”

 

“Death?” Takaba interjected. “Don't you think that_”

 

“The Lower class civilians served as Sudoh's jury and they convicted him, _however,_ they didn't find a method of death because they wanted you to choose it. Your own people want you to have that power in your hands and so, I have given it to you.”

 

Takaba swallowed deeply and took a few steps away from Asami. He quickly turned to face the window again, with his back towards his king. “I'm....I'm not deciding anyone's death Asami! That's awful...” He clenched his fists. 

 

“So you're implying that Sudoh only deserves a soft slap on the wrist_”

 

“I didn't say that!” Takaba had quickly turned around.

 

“Then why?” Asami loomed over Takaba. “Are you _not_ aware of his crimes against not only my kingdom, but you? Because of his heinous actions, he's defiled you, he's ruined you! He made a fool out of me!” Takaba took a few steps back as Asami's insidious aura bore down upon him. He felt the king's anger hammering him like a mallet to a nail, causing him to bend effortlessly. “You don't understand the magnitude of his crime_”

 

“Yes! I do understand Asami!” Takaba shouted, angrily. “How can I not understand?” He took a step towards his king. “It's funny how you talk about how heinous his actions were, but what about yours?”

 

Asami rose a confused eyebrow which prompted Takaba to go on. “You let me rot away in prison for three years Asami! I waited for you! Do you know that? But where were you? Why didn't you come looking for me?” He paused to see if Asami would say anything, but the king only glared at him. “So is that all you're going to do? Look at me? Looking at me is going to fix what happened in the past! And believe it or not, killing Sudoh isn't going to change a damn thing either_”

 

“I'm sorry, Akihito.” Asami's words flew from his lips almost silently. “I should've been there for you. I was supposed to protect you, and I've obviously failed at that.” Takaba felt those words strike his heart like a whip. What had he done? Hadn't he already told himself that Asami wasn't to blame for this?

“I can see that you're....” Asami actually caught himself. “I'll leave you to yourself_”

 

“Asami I'm sorry.” Takaba grabbed Asami's hand as he turned around. “Please don't leave...I just....none of this is your fault. I didn't have the right to say any of that, and I didn't mean it. And please don't try to tell me otherwise, I only need you to listen.”

 

Silence passed again and this time the two just stared at each other. Takaba continued to clutch Asami's hand.

 

“I'm just...trying to readjust. So if I lash out at you, it's uncalled for...so please forgive me” He smiled. “I don't want to lose you again, because during those three years, I craved you so much. I missed you more than anything....and...just the mere thought of you kept me alive.” Takaba didn't know when he'd moved, but he presently resided underneath Asami's chin, with the older vampire's arms wrapped around him.

 

“I don't need vengeance on Sudoh, or the werewolf because I have you Asami. Just seeing your face erases all that pain and hatred I've been through. In other words, I'm _happy_! I don't care anymore because I have you, I have my own life...and you are my life.” In the middle of his monologue Takaba could feel tears rolling down his cheeks. “The only person feeling hatred and anger Asami, is you, but I don't want that! I just want us to be happy, now that things are fixed! Let's just live happily without worrying about anything! Just forget about Sudoh and the werewolf, we have each other! And I know it was a blow to your pride but we all make mistakes!”

 

He stared into Asami's sympathetic golden eyes and felt his heart warm. For the first time in forever, he felt like someone was actually listening to him. “So please...just forget about it, and let's be happy. Both of us.” He wrapped his arms around Asami and placed his head in his lover's chest.

 

“As you wish.” Asami repeated quietly.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

 

A few days later, things were as good as they could've been, however, Asami set up a few ground rules. The first and foremost rule being, that under no circumstance was Takaba allowed to step foot outside of the palace gates. He couldn't even open the windows. At first, Takaba figured this rule was stupid and like many things, he thought he could get around it. However, when he first tried breaking the rule, he found himself being forced back to the king's chambers like some troubled child. And after trying six more times, he just decided to ask Asami himself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

“I just want to go to the library.” Takaba had spoken as he entered Asami's studies. “How hard is...” He stopped mid sentence when someone quickly brushed his side. He looked ahead to see a younger servant with a stack of books in is hands. He placed them on the king's desk, bowed, and left abruptly.

Takaba sneered. “Really? You fired me?”

 

“Think of it as a promotion.” Asami replied as he began to read some of the texts. “You can't be my servant and my fiance at the same time.”

 

“Says who?” Takaba quickly rushed over to Asami's desk and sat on the surface. “Is that another one of your dumb rules?”

 

Asami rolled his eyes and flipped through a few pages. “You're not healthy enough to leave the palace.” He spoke. “I've been monitoring your body language and you still show trauma. In addition, many of your physical wounds haven't been properly dealt with.”

 

Takaba chortled. “I need to get out of here. I swear, I'm just going to the library! I have a very close friend that went missing before I was taken, and I want to see if he's there.”

 

“Feilong?” Asami breathed.

 

“Yes! The librarian_”

 

“He's alive and he's doing well. You know all you need_”

 

“Asami_”

 

“Akihito.”

 

Sighs followed as Takaba jumped off of the desk. He began to walk around the room with his arms crossed, stepping over books and standing on stacks. “I'm just bored Asami.”

 

“Well being bored means your safe.” Asami replied. “In other words, I don't care if you're bored or not. You're staying here until I can assure that you'll be safe wherever you go. I _am not_ going to lose you again.”

 

Takaba kicked a shelf. “Asami, I love you so much but sometimes you can be an asshole. A big one.” He crossed his arms and headed towards the door. “I'm going to run through the halls for the thousandth time, then after that, I'm going to stare at the gates and bargain with the guard to open them for me...”

 

Asami sighed and stood. He crossed his arms and faced Takaba. “Allow me Takaba, to find a doctor that can fix you. If you comply then I'll grant you permission to leave the palace temporarily.” Those words caused Takaba to stop. 

 

He turned to stare at Takaba and swallowed deeply. “That's not fair.” Asami knew that Takaba disliked the idea of a doctor probing at his body. After having the werewolf's greedy hands all over his skin, it frightened him to imagine a doctor doing the same thing. However, Asami knew that Takaba needed a doctor not only for his physical problems, but emotional problems as well. Yes, he was fixing Takaba's emotional body as much as he could, but he could still see past the facade that the young vampire kept up.

 

“It's your choice. I'm offering you your freedom.” 

 

“I don't want some weird vampire, man or whatever looking at me!” Takaba pouted. “That's unfair and you know it.”

 

“Suit yourself.” Asami replied and went back to his study. Takaba sighed and made way towards the desk with a frown. 

 

“Fine.” He muttered. “I'll see a doctor, but only once and you have to promise me that...you can trust him.”

 

Asami chortled and closed his book. “He's my brother.” He stood. “I assure you, he's trust worthy.” Takaba rose an eyebrow.

 

“You've got a brother?”

 

“Yes, I have a brother. I have many. Fortunately, I'm not very close to all of them.” He smiled. “This particular brother and I have managed to stay in contact over the years.”

 

“Is he your younger brother?” Takaba had assumed it more than he'd asked it. 

 

Asami sighed. “No, he's my oldest brother.”

 

_I thought...you were the oldest._ The younger vampire stared in confusion, and Asami seemed to notice this. “It's a complicated and very long story. There's no use in explaining it to you. He'll just be here to fix your wounds, and perhaps give you medication for any pain you're feeling.”

 

Takaba nodded. “Okay then. I'll  _let_ him see me.” The younger vampire smiled. “But I'm leaving...right now.” He took a few steps back and watched as Asami just nodded. “I'll be back later...”

 

The king wanted to say something, but Takaba just turned around and broke into a sprint. Asami couldn't help the smile that made way to his face, seeing the glee and spirit return to Takaba's being. He knew his lover had been through hell and back, so it had to be a lot to continue on with a smile on his face. That pain still weighed down upon Takaba's soul, and not even the brightest grin could hide that fact. Asami knew that Takaba was strong, but he had a feeling that his pain was going to suffice and eventually, Takaba's emotional being would come crashing down. 

 

When the doctor came to visit Takaba, Asami knew that his brother would most certainly do his job to the best of his ability, as far as physically healing and fixing the wounds that the werewolf inflicted upon Takaba. However, Asami had another task for his sibling, a task that involved tampering with the mind. Asami wanted Takaba to forget those hardships that he had to face, he wanted him to forget Sudoh. 

OoOoOoOoOoO

 

Takaba took in a breath of fresh air for the first time in three years. He held it in his lungs for mere seconds as he walked down the familiar streets of the lower kingdom. The shops and homes looked exactly the same as they did three years ago. Untouched, and unchanged. The warm summer breeze led him through the alley ways that he had missed, down mundane tunnels and turns, and finally, to an old building that he'd longed to visit for the past three years. The library. 

 

Takaba had made way through that welcoming threshold, three years ago, and even then, Feilong was absent. At the time, Takaba wondered where his librarian had run off to. Now, Takaba hoped that his friend would be there, beaming and happy to see him. He wondered if Feilong was really affected by his absence, he wondered if any of friends were affected. It pained him to think that they continued their every day lives without him. Did they search for him after he left? Did they even care?

 

Takaba shook his head and took a few steps forward. He placed his hand on the knob and twisted, pushing the door open. Upon walking through the threshold, he heard the familiar chime of the bell, and smelled that stinging odor of rosemary and salt.

 

“Hello...” He breathed, closing the door behind him. “Is anyone here?” The books were still as dusty as always, stacked upon each other and resting on the wooden bookshelves and tables. Takaba walked through the clearings and rubbed his fingers on untouched surfaces, reminiscing on the past. “Feilong?” He called quietly, one more time, looking around the dimly lit building. _I guess he's not here._ Takaba figured, sitting down in one of the old creaking chairs. 

 

“Excuse me.” A high pitched voice rang through the silence, causing Takaba to jump just a bit. Nervous, the young vampire stood up and began to look around. “No silly, down here!” The voice echoed again, causing Takaba to look towards his heels.

 

Standing there, dressed in slacks, and a blouse was a small, brunette little boy. He looked about four, with pale skin, and red eyes glowing through his shaggy bangs. “Hello! My name is Clark and I can help you if you're looking for a book.”

 

Takaba blinked and looked down at him. “Um...Is the librarian here?”

 

The boy sighed. “Well actually there are three librarians. There's uncle Yoh and cousin Tao that sometimes come from Uncle Yan'tzu's kingdom. And then there's my father, Feilong. He's the only one here now..”

 

“Feilong! Yeah, that's who I want to see.” Takaba knelt down. “I didn't know he had a son...erm....he never told me.”

 

Clark shrugged. “I'm four.” He held up four fingers. “I just turned four. I used to be three.” He extended his hand and grabbed Takaba's. “Let's take you to Feilong.”

OoOoOoOoOoOo

 

A body lay naked and exposed, strapped by leather binds to a medium sized large bed. Next to the bed sat a table, and upon it, rested a surgeon's bag filled with many tools and utensils. The victim lay restless and nearly unconscious. His pale blue eyes observed the large white room as best as they could before he eye lids fell heavy.

 

“So this is Sudoh.” A deep, somewhat familiar voice echoed from the doorway. “Your ever so faithful Lycan.”

 

“I didn't call you here for your sarcasm.” Asami walked through the threshold, pushing past the curious doctor. He quickly made way to the white bed where the victim's eyes remained closed. Seconds later, the doctor joined him, also staring at the unconscious Lycan.

 

“I know what you called me for. It's just a shame...the only time you actually want to mingle with your older brother is when you want him to torture someone.” The doctor, Asami's brother replied. “And I'm still at odds with the way you practically smacked my family around.”

 

Asami sighed. “This is my Kingdom Ryuisuke, I don't care who your spouse is. I won't tolerate being disrespected or threatened.” He continued to stare at his brother.

 

“They tried to defend themselves because you were being irrational and decided to attack them.” Ryuisuke responded, rummaging through his bag that presently sat on the table. “What Feilong said to you was hurtful, I understand, but you had no business putting your hands on him.”

 

“And what gives you the right to tell me what and what not to do? If you care about Feilong so much then why weren't you there?” Asami spat. “Why didn't you protect him?”

 

“Because I don't work at his library. Unlike Feilong and our son I have a kingdom to rule, those two can do all the traveling they want.” He faced his little brother. “But you're missing my point Ryuichi and do you really want to go there?”

 

“Go where?” Asami sneered. 

 

“ 'If you care about him so much, then why weren't you there?' “ Ryuisuke mocked, wiping a scalpel with his lab coat sleeve. “I'm not an idiot. Your Takaba Akihito fiasco reached my kingdom you know, and I was surprised when I heard that he'd been under your nose for three years. Isn't it odd how you claim to love someone so much yet, you'll so easily pass them off as a thief or a runaway?”He sighed and faced his fuming brother. “Sorry if that hurt, just thought we should get even.”

 

There was an odd silence that passed by as Ryuisuke finally withdrew all the sharp utensils from his bag and rested them on the wooden table. He counted them while adjusting both his glasses and his tie. The king stared in silence, watching his brother fix and organize himself.

 

“But you didn't call me here to argue, did you? I've gotten my point across and so have you. I assume I should get to business now, right?” Ryuisuke picked up what seemed like a fine edged scalpel. He held it in his gloved hand and stared at it. With his free hand, he extended a palm over Sudoh's forehead and left it there for a few seconds. Eventually, the Lycan's eyes fluttered open. “You're awake.” Ryuisuke spoke, using his hand to move back his dark gray bangs.

 

“Asami...” Were Sudoh's first words as he stared into the doctor's hazel green eyes.

 

“Uh...yeah...kind of.” Ryuisuke replied as he held his tool in his hand. At that moment, Asami roughly pushed him out of the way so that he himself stood above Sudoh. He glared down at the Lycan, as if he was some sort of putrid vice. It took every fiber in his being for him not to completely rip Sudoh limb from limb.

 

“Your...your majesty...” It appeared that Sudoh had just realized his current situation as he attempted to move within his binds. “What is the meaning of this_”

 

“You've been charged with treason of the highest degree Sudoh and you of all people should know what the punishment for that crime is.” He conjured a wicked grin. “However, a simple death is far too soothing for you.” Asami snatched the scalpel from Ryuisuke's hand and quickly bore the blade down upon the Lycan's abdomen. He told himself he'd leave the torturing to his older brother, but the anger and hatred he felt bore him down like an anchor. “So I've decided to subject you to death, by torture and humiliation.” 

 

Sudoh had already started crying in pain as the clean edge made way through his skin, digging deeper and ripping sensitive muscle. Asami trailed the blade up and down the Lycan's abdomen until that pure, untouched skin was drenched in dark crimson liquid. Sudoh twisted and squirmed within his binds, biting back tears and attempting to break free.

 

“There's no use trying to turn.” Ryuisuke commented from behind Asami. “I've taken your ability away. You can no longer shape shift into a wolf at will and while you may still harbor some inhuman strength, you are practically a normal man. I would've taken your full powers away, but my brother has requested that I keep you...alive.” He stepped forward and took the scalpel from Asami's hand. “I think you'll find it comforting that I actually know _how_ to use these tools.”

 

The king took a few steps back and sighed. “I want him mutilated, but  _not_ dead. I'll need him alive. I'm saving him for a special someone.”

 

“Your precious Takaba?” Ryuisuke mocked.

 

“No.” Asami replied. “You'll figure out soon enough.”

 

Shrugging, the doctor approached his patient with yet another utensil in his hand. He held a very large injection with a silver, metallic serum resting in the tube. “This is mercury, and it is very fatal when injected into the human body.” Ryuisuke smiled. “We both know that you are not human, so your body will be able to take it, however, the pain will be just as agonizing.” He brought the cool needle to Sudoh's right wrist. “The pain itself would usually cause a human to fall unconscious, and eventually that would lead to an unpleasant death. But you see, I've tampered with your mind. Aside from severing your ability to turn, I've also made it near impossible for you to fall unconscious. That being said, you'll feel the pain, trust me. If it helps I have a piece of wood that you can bite down on or you can simply bite your lip. Whichever one makes you feel better. I just advise you to pick one, as this will be a long and painful ride. ” He quickly injected the mercury into Sudoh's bloodstream and watched as the chemical took immediate affect on the Lycan's body. Sudoh began to shake, and tremble. He clutched his fists within his binds and a few times tried to break free. Every so often, his eyes would roll to the back of his head, and blood shot veins would make themselves present. Both Ryuisuke and Asami only stared in sheer boredom.

 

“Ryuisuke.” Asami began, watching his brother press another needle into Sudoh's shoulder blade. “Is Feilong still starving your son?”

 

“Well, I wouldn't say starving. He just doesn't allow him to drink blood.” Ryuisuke replied, quickly rushing over to his bag and withdrawing a rough edged knife. “I don't blame him though. Why do you ask?”

 

“Does Clark have an appetite for werewolves?” Asami questioned.

 

“Two of his best friends are werewolves, but he'll eat anything if you give it to him.” Ryuisuke replied, facing Asami. “Again, why do you ask?”

 

“I think I have a treat for him waiting in the dungeon. Maybe you can bring him by later for a little snack. It would be some nice father son bonding time.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, brotherly love. If you want to call it that. Anyway, this chapter was a bit longer than I wanted it to be. Some things are still confusing, but they will be clarified as the story goes on. But one big thing I think you guys should know is that Asami and Takaba are actually engaged. I decided not to add the proposal scene though I really wanted to. I just think i'd kind of mess it up...I'd either make it overly emotional or just bland, so I did a time skip. It would've been cute.   
> :3 Yawn...anyway, I added Ryuisuke! Yah! And speaking of him, 'Caged', will be updated soon. I'm kind of just adding some stuff to the chapter. And oh, the extra is out, on mangago. Thank you Lightasus for the translation!
> 
> Anyway, how have you guys been? Ohohoh Funny story time. My cousin, my sister and I were on a walk today. We were bored, so we just had to get out of the house. We walked up the street and ended up encountering a pit bull. So all three of us turned around and left. Our cousin decided that he wanted to go back and look at the pitbull and we couldn't just let him go by himself. So we all ended up walking back up the side walk with a long stick. We didn't see the pit bull so we felt safe. We kept on walking down a bit more until we got to a mail box, I stopped and fell behind the crowd. My sister announced, “You know they pick on the weak.” I would've said something if it wasn't for my cousin who came sprinting back towards us. My sister yelled something and I jumped to action and before I knew it, the pit bull was chasing after us. I didn't even see where it came from. We looked like the three stooges trying to outrun a pit bull, and to make matters worse, my cousin dropped his phone, so we had to run back and get it while the pitbull was running towards us. Ugh, it was awful, but we're better now. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. It was fun to write, especially with so many different emotions and thus...thus...So 'till next time. Also, I have so many new ideas in my head! I'm making a long three oneshot trilogy series. It starts when Takaba's fifteen and Asami captures him then, it's an alternate universe, and it's pretty dark...like really dark, and underage...just warning you before hand. It'll be called 'Harlequin'. Anyway, I'm babbling now! So, have a nice summer! 
> 
> Good night.  
> I don't own Finder Series  
> Good Bless!
> 
> -Yamiga
> 
> PS: If you guys want the raws, I can email them to you, if you're comfortable giving me your email address. The raws for 47 by the way...not the translations. -_- sad face. 
> 
> PSS: OMFG GERMANY WON! YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -_- Sorry for the long update! Forgive me if there are any mistakes, I'm a little tired. I ATE SO MUCH TODAY I CAN EXPLODE.

Feilong, as usual sat in the dimly lit room with large books covering every inch of his wooden table. He flipped through pages, marked and highlighted passages before moving on to the next large texts. His hair was covering his face in a mysterious way, making it hard to carve out his expressions or facial features. Takaba was almost certain that Feilong was focused on his task. He stood in the doorway silently, not moving an inch, fearing that he would disturb the librarian, however, it was the little boy who knocked on the frame, instantly getting Feilong's attention.

 

“You have a visitor.” He spoke from behind Takaba, his voice was rather shaky. The librarian closed his large book and stood up. He moved some hair from his face before turning around to face the half-breed vampire.

 

“I've told you countless times not to...” Feilong had to catch his breath when his dark eyes rested on Takaba. He stood there, speechless, grabbing at the edge of the table for support. From the door way, the young half vampire waved. His blue eyes smiled as he stared at Feilong. It wasn't a surprise to Takaba, that the Librarian was still as beautiful as ever. It seemed that his hair grew just a bit longer, as some of it still rested over his shoulders. His dark gray changshan hugged his slim figure, like it always did. If he had any children at all, Takaba would never be able to tell, Feilong was still fit and skinny.

 

Strange enough, there was that hidden jealousy for Feilong that Takaba felt, itching at the surface. He always envied the Librarian for his looks, an eternal youth. Despite the fact that Feilong was just human living in a world of vampires , werewolves and other creatures that had powerful abilities, many still gave him respect. Takaba supposed Feilong earned it during his many thousands of years of being alive. So in that aspect, he couldn't really grow jealous of him.

 

At that moment, Takaba was just happy to see him. Jealous or not, the two were friends, close friends. He had missed Feilong during his imprisonment and hated that his life had changed so much. No longer was Feilong the lonely, quiet librarian that Takaba loved. He had a son, a real son, and if he had a son, Takaba assumed he had a spouse. He wondered just who was worthy enough to court Feilong. With that thought aside, Takaba realized just how much had changed in his absence, and he felt almost left out. He knew it was impossible for time to pause for him, but he'd like to think that people waited for him.

 

Shaking these rather grim revelations out of his head, Takaba decided to take the first step towards Feilong. He took a deep breath before he spoke. “Hey Fei! Sorry if I disturbed you...it's been a while_” Thrown off of his feet, Takaba was silenced when two arms wrapped around him, trapping him in an unbreakable embrace. He smelled that sweet, lathering scent of Feilong's hair, the type of smell that always enticed him.

 

“It's...it's good to see you too Feilong.” Takaba silently whispered in the librarian’s ear, wrapping his arms around the slender, slightly taller body. “It's been a awhile.” Feilong remained silent as he just held onto Takaba, not daring to let go.

After a few more seconds, Feilong finally released the little vampire. “I'm sorry...I'm just...I've missed you.” The librarian smiled. “I thought you were dead.”

 

“I'm guessing a lot of people thought that.” Takaba just sighed. “But I'm here now.” He smiled and itched his hair. “Asami saved me.”

 

Feilong chuckled. “It took him long enough.” He muttered. “I'm curious though. What exactly happened to you, Akihito? Why were the guards after you...I don't understand. And I highly doubted Asami understood. Did a coup take place?”

 

Takaba sighed. “That's a long story.” He admitted. “But I'd love to tell you. Maybe we can walk around or something like that? We can go out and eat!”

 

Feilong rose an eyebrow. “That sounds very nice Akihito.” He smiled. “Where would you like to_”

 

“Can I go?” The little boy tugged on Takaba's pant leg and blinked his large hazel eyes. “Please.” _I kind of want to steal him._ Takaba thought gazing.

 

“Sure.” He replied. “I'm sure we can find something for you to eat.” He looked back towards Feilong. “He's your son?” He asked.

 

From where Feilong stood he simply nodded. “Yes, he's my oldest of two.”

 

“I want one.” That had come out wrong.

 

“What?” Feilong blinked in confusion.

 

“I mean...I mean I want a son. It would be fun...to have a son, or kid. I mean_Let's just get going.” Takaba replied, slightly embarrassed. Feilong only chucked.

 

“You like the idea of children?” Takaba nodded. “Is it safe to assume that you are in a relationship with the king then? A pure blood vampire.”

 

The half breed nodded. “We're actually engaged!” He beamed. “That's also a long story...well, it's a short story. Actually, the whole story is kind of short, but very descriptive.” He took a deep breath. “But yes, I kind of would like to have kids. During my three years of imprisonment, I had flashbacks of spending time with a wizard by the name of Havi. He had a son that looked just like him, he was about eight. Even though his kid tended to annoy him, they were perfect together. And seeing you with your son, kind of makes me want to have a son even more. I'm just not sure Asami will accept the idea though.”

 

Feilong, who had migrated to the bookshelf, just chuckled. “I highly doubt Asami, being a vampire, would cringe at the idea of children. In addition, he is after all, the king. A king needs heirs, a lot of them.” Feilong took a book from the shelf and opened it. “Vampires, full blood ones, have very strong sexual desires when it comes to their mates. It some cases, almost  _deadly_ sexual desires_”

 

“Mates?” Takaba squeaked. “I don't understand....what do you mean mates?”

 

From the bookshelf, Feilong only smiled. “You know exactly what I mean.” He brought his sleeve up revealing multiple bite marks on his arm. “And if you don't believe me, let that be a perfect example. Full blood vampires can be very aggressive and dangerous when they mate.”

 

Takaba found himself sitting on the ground with Clark eventually planted in his lap. “They  _bite_ you_”

 

“ Yes, and it's not the same as just 'tasting' your blood if they are hungry. When they get a sexual desire for you, or your blood , they might try to eat you.” Feilong corrected. “Or suck your blood until you are dead.”

 

“Or you look like a raisin.” Clark added. Takaba just gulped.

 

“Did that happen to you?” He asked Feilong who finally put the book up.

 

“Almost, once or twice. But it's about restriction and control on the vampire's part. It's also about authority, on your part. When a vampire mates...” Feilong fell silent. “Please cover his ears.” Jumping to action, Takaba put his hands over the little vampires ears. Feilong went on. “When a pure blood vampire mates, it is much more complex than a human having sex. The thing about pure blood vampires is that they expect their partner to be with them for their whole life. You and I both know how long pure bloods can live. Their mating process is much more difficult, much more intimate than that of a human or half-breed, like yourself. It is violent for the sake of partnership. It proves how much you can take from your pure blood. Can you submit fully yet at the same time, keep your authority.” Feilong took a deep breath. “Pure blood vampires tend to lose most of their humanity during the whole mating process. They scratch, bite, feed_”

 

“You went through this?” Takaba asked. “I mean, to get him?” He motioned down towards the little vampire.

 

“I've gone through it twice.”

 

“How? It seems awful.”

 

Feilong sat down in front of Takaba and smiled. “It is, at first. In fact it's frightening. I thought he was going to kill me... _but_ , I still had a great amount of pride and authority. The second time, which wasn't too long ago, I enjoyed. As painful as it was, it was pleasurable.” With that, Feilong leaned over a bit and pulled his son into his lap. “Are we ready to go?”

 

Takaba stood and nodded.

OoOoOoOoOoO

 

Both Feilong and Takaba had decided to eat at a small cafe in the center of the traders market. This was quite a familiar place to Takaba, as he would visit often before he was imprisoned in the palace. He'd go with some friends or even take Feilong with him. It felt nice to do something like this again, to feel so casual despite all that had happened to him.

 

The two received their meals, Feilong decided he's split with his son. During their small brunch, Takaba finally told Feilong everything. He told him about Sudoh, the werewolf, and the torture. He also explained that Asami was tricked. Feilong of course, still doted down on Asami claiming that he should've known what his servants were doing under his nose. He was the king after all.

 

Feilong and Takaba talked, while Clark stared at people. “He doesn't look like he drinks blood.” Takaba noted, pointing at the little vampire.

“He's not supposed to. I want him to be as human as possible, just like me.” The librarian sounded rather proud of himself as he smiled. “His brother isn't allowed to drink blood either.”

 

“I don't really drink blood, unless I have to.” Takaba admitted.

 

Feilong chuckled. “I'm glad you don't.” He spoke. “I've seen what happens to vampires who are run by their blood lust.”

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

 

The three finished a few minutes later and continued to walk around the lower grounds of the kingdom. Feilong bought Takaba new clothes that didn't make him look like a servant, and he also introduced him to new establishments.

 

After a few more minutes of walking, Takaba, Feilong and Clark returned to the library where they dusted, cleaned and read for a few hours. When sundown approached, Takaba bid both Clark and Feilong farewell before promising to come back the next day.

 

He was then on his way back to the palace.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Takaba's first instinct was to greet Asami as he entered his bedroom, however, he was stopped suddenly when he saw a pale man in a white medical coat, pacing around the room, and fiddling with his gloves.

 

“Um...hello...” Takaba knocked on the door frame. “Are you lost_” The man quickly turned around to face the young vampire. He looked very, very familiar to Takaba. It was odd.

 

He supposed that this man was the doctor, as he had the standard making for one. Yet, he bore a very striking and almost scary resemblance to Asami, save for his gray hair and hazel green eyes. He looked a bit older, yet at the same time, still had that eternal youth.

 

He smiled. “So you must be Takaba Akihito!” He also sounded a lot more enthusiastic than Asami. “He told me to give you a check up. Don't worry, you don't have to explain anything.”

 

Takaba gulped. “Did...did Asami tell you?”

 

“It's still on your mind. I can practically here your thoughts. Is that weird? I'm not making you uncomfortable am I?”

 

“Oh, no.” The smaller vampire spoke. “I'm just surprised, that's all. Where is Asami, by the way?”

 

“He left just a while ago. I'm not entirely sure. He's probably doing some 'king stuff'. Don't worry though, he'll be back soon.” The doctor smiled and approached Takaba, ruffling his hair. “My brother is marrying you, then. I think you're a better match for him, as opposed to many others out there.”

 

_So this is his brother._ Takaba blinked. “You think I'm a good match?”

 

“I know you're a good match. When he told me that he had a fiance I was a bit worried you see. I was thinking, the 'annoying royal' type, but no, you seem alright. Plus you're a vampire.”

 

“Half vampire.” Takaba corrected, sitting on the bed. “Is that bad?”

 

“I see. And no, that's not bad. My sons are half-breeds.”

 

“I bet they're strong. They have your blood right? I remember learning about the Asami bloodline. It's pretty powerful.” Takaba smiled. 

 

The doctor crossed his arms. “My sons would be strong, if they were allowed to drink blood. That's the downside of marrying a human, they tend to stick to human habits. Humans don't drink blood.” He sighed and shook his head. “Anyway, let's get this check up over with.” He took his glove off. “I don't need this,  _but,_ I'd like to inform you of a request my brother has made.”

 

“Request?” Takaba looked up at him.

 

“He doesn't want you to remember anything that happened in regards to the werewolf. I can erase your memory and replace it with new thoughts and ideas, a new past. You wouldn't remember being tortured_”

 

“Nope. I want to remember.” Takaba beamed. “It's a part of me now...something I just can't ignore.” He smiled. “Don't worry, if he gets mad I'll take the blame.”

 

The doctor just shrugged and rested a hand on Takaba's forehead. “Suit yourself then.” He returned the smile. “See you in a bit.” Takaba felt a calmness take over him and before he knew it, he was shrouded in a cloud of darkness. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

It had appeared that Sudoh was just more than a pretty face.

No matter how much torture Asami had put him through, he still remained quiet. He would scream, beg and cry, but never would he admit why he did what he did.

 

The werewolf was stronger. He tended not to budge for even the most brutal torture and it had taken every bit of Asami's self restraint for him not to go into the dungeons and rip him apart. He knew they were both suffering, as bad if not worse than Takaba had during his three years of imprisonment, yet that wasn't enough to suppress Asami's anger. He wanted to see those two dead, he wanted to be the one to kill them. If Takaba hadn't told him to 'forget' about it, he certainly would've had his way with Sudoh and the werewolf. 

 

But he continued to tell himself to let the prison guards and the torturers do their job. Soon enough both Sudoh and the guard would die, and they'd be gone for good.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

 

The next morning Takaba woke.

 

He felt better and lighter as he sat up, stretched, and headed to the bathroom to clean himself up. He wondered what the doctor had done to him, to make him feel so different, so positive.

 

After cleaning up, he made his trip down the long palace corridor and into Asami's studies. As usual, the king sat at his desk, with large parchments and books in front of him. A young servant trotted around the room, stacking things and organizing the books on the shelves. 

 

Takaba cleared his throat, instantly gaining his king's attention. Asami looked up and met Takaba's eyes. Something was off about the king.

 

“You look pale.” Takaba started. “Are you okay?”

 

“Good morning to you, too. And I'm always pale.” Asami replied, looking back down at his studies. “You're dismissed.” He called to the young servant who promptly bowed and exited the room, leaving both vampires alone. Takaba walked over to Asami and placed a hand on his cheek. “Are you alright?”

 

“I'm fine.”

 

“You look paler than usual. Almost kind of gray_” Takaba narrowed his eyes. “When was the last time you drank blood?”

 

“I've been busy lately, I haven't had time.”

 

From what the half-breed knew, in regards to full blood vampires, they had to drink blood in order to maintain their 'health'. Meaning, they had to drink blood in order to survive, verses half-breeds who could easily survive off of food alone. If a pure blood vampire neglected to drink blood for a long period of time, then their body would start to show. 

Takaba had a friend once, a pure blood, who decided not to drink blood for personal reasons. After a few months, he did in fact turn gray, and in the middle of a conversation with Takaba, he shriveled up like a raisin and turned to ash. Takaba really didn't want to repeat that. 

 

“You're a king! Don't you...I don't understand! Can't you get blood when you want? How can you be too busy to eat!?” Takaba pouted and crossed his arms. “You're turning colors! Like a chameleon and your hair is...your hair is turning greyish!”

 

“My hunger isn't important to me now. I'm dealing with foreign affairs_”

 

“Asami.” Takaba silenced him. “You look sick. I can tell you haven't had anything to drink for...for a while. I know part of it is my fault. You've been so worried about me. I hate to think that you've starved yourself because of me. As great as you are, you can't go too long without blood.”

 

“I'll worry about it later.” Asami sighed, and continued to flip through pages. “I need to read over this report.”

 

“Fine.” Takaba stood in front of his king's chair and held out his wrist. “Drink my blood then.”

 

“Akihito-”

 

“I don't want you to be weak. It's fine. You've already done so much for me. This will make me happy.” He smiled. “It's okay.”

 

There was guilt that resided in Asami's eyes, but Takaba could practically smell his blood lust. The king slowly grabbed the slim wrist, smelled the skin, and brushed over it with his lips. The former servant shivered a bit, feeling that cool sensation caress him. 

 

He gasped a bit, when he felt the stinging sensation of two sharp fangs, penetrate his skin. They ripped past the sensitive muscle and tissue and rested themselves in the warm flowing blood stream. Takaba expected the pain to last, he expected it to intensify, but as Asami continued to absorb his liquid, a venereal sensation began to flood through his body.

 

It felt strange at first, almost unfitting, however as the feeling grew Takaba became more accustomed to it. Asami began to suck his blood, faster and faster. He rubbed his tongue against Takaba's damaged skin, causing the half breed to whimper lightly.

 

Eventually, and without warning, Asami pulled Takaba into his lap. He had released his wrist and now, rubbed his lips against the younger vampire's thin neck. It didn't take long for him to sink his teeth into that smooth, well toned skin. Takaba softly cried out, as the blood filled licks and sucks escalated. He ran a hand through Asami's hair, pulling the king even closer to him. Asami's grip around him tightened, as he held his little vampire closer. He continued to drink, allowing streams of blood to pour down Takaba's neck until finally, he was satisfied. He released his victim and lightly licked over the bite marks. Takaba still clenched on to him as his wounds healed. 

 

“Thank you.” Asami whispered. “I think I'm done.”

 

Takaba sat up in his lap and chuckled. “Well I'm not.” And quickly lunging forward, Takaba buried his teeth into the kings neck, consuming every sip of that delicate, unadulterated blood.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember getting my blood taken, and I cried so much. See, I hate needles i'm terrified of them. The last time I got a shot, it took two nurses, my mom and the doctor to hold me down. When I got my blood taken, my mom was so angry at me because I was just so frigthened. My sister and cousin laughed for the whole time and that didn't help my case. Anyway, hope you all liked this chapter. I promise a sexier next chapter. :P
> 
> Onto this chapter.  
> First and foremost, I really do like the idea of Feilong and Takaba being close friends. Whether it be in the manga or fanfition in general. I planned for them to have a closer relationship in 'Caged', but I don't think that's going to happen. I also wanted to add him in Homeland, but no. But back on track, I think those two can be really really close friends mainly because they almost mirror each other. While not completely, Feilong and Takaba can understand each other. Even on the boat when Mikhail began to insult Takaba in the gambling room, Feilong defended him and made an excellent point. I wish to see those two interact more in the manga, as friends, but I highly doubt Yamane is going to add Feilong again. So I find solace in reading Ashida's 'Bound to Happen'. You know the part where Feilong comes for Takaba. It's such an amazing part, and I just literally, read over it again and again. It's sad but amazing. 
> 
> Anyway, until next chapter I guess.  
> I do not own Finder Series!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon me if there are any mistakes. This chapter is a bit longer than I expected it to be, but I hope you like it! Originally I was going to cut it in half but now anymore! Back to my summer work I guess! I had to read 'The Sense of an Ending', by Julian Barnes. I didn't like it too much. But it was alright. Now I'm practicing my Clarinet. I'm playing a Baroque piece that a friend and I are going to make a duet.

 

After a bit more thrashing and biting on Takaba's part, the two vampires escaped to the master bedroom where they stripped completely. Their lust for each other only intensified. Falling on the soft mattress, Asami attempted to regain the authority that he had lost in his study room. Takaba, on the other hand wasn't ready to back down just yet. As he lay upon his king, his teeth still remained within that pale, cold neck. Like a leech, he absorbed every bit of divine blood he could get. From underneath him, Asami struggled with his own arousal.

 

He bit back his moans and grunts of pleasure, not daring to submit his pride any more than he already had. He couldn't let this go on any longer, if he did, young Takaba might have tried his luck a bit more. Asami could practically smell the eagerness hidden within that little body. So with a slight chuckle, he wrapped his arms around the unsuspecting vampire and switched positions.

 

“I wasn't done!” Takaba half shouted, half panted as he glared up at Asami.

 

“Did I satisfy you?” He asked, hovering above the young vampire.

 

“I said I wasn't done.” Takaba hissed. Asami let out yet another low chuckle before coming down upon his victim. He bit again, this time on Takaba's side, causing his tiny fiance to thrash and squirm. He sucked, and licked until he detached his teeth. Then like a snake, he struck once more. His fangs punctured the inside of Takaba's thigh, causing the younger vampire to cry with pleasure. As he sucked, he began to spread Takaba slowly, just before releasing his jaw.

 

He sat up slowly and admired his naked prize, sprawled beneath him. Blood tricked down Takaba's thigh, causing Asami to grow hungrier. Lunging forward once again, he bit into his abdomen,and his other thigh. As he drank, he heard Takaba whimpering beneath him. His taste, his voice, his body...everything was just so perfect. Asami had to have him.

 

Takaba's erection throbbed and he found himself gasping in both pain and pleasure. The wounds were beginning to sting him a bit as blood streamed down his body and onto the sheets. Asami bent down and started to lick him. He of course went for the blood at first, then next his tongue danced on Takaba's pink nipples. One by one, Asami licked those hardened nubs until his attention was brought to the prodding erection between his fiance's bloody thighs.

 

He placed his cold lips around the meaty, hot cock and sucked hard and long. His tongue cascaded the tip, sending floods of hot liquid down Takaba's length. The younger vampire jerked and whimpered until Asami stopped. He sat up and observed his prey.

 

Takaba's quivering blue eyes practically screamed _Take me!_ Asami just couldn't resist. Without much warning or preparation, he forced his cock through Takaba's small opening. Coated in warm blood and pre-cum, Asami was able to slide through Takaba easily. He pushed his length through Takaba's fleshy void, thrusting in and out a a slow pace.

 

Takaba began to moan and gasp, reaching up for Asami like a life source. The king held his former servant up and wrapped his arms around the trembling body. Takaba returned the embrace, holding on to his king and burying his nails into Asami's cold flesh.

 

Asami bit down into Takaba's shoulder, and started to suck. He pulled his little vampire even closer to him as his thrusts became stronger, deeper and longer. 

 

Takaba continued to gasp and latch on to his king. His smoldering cock began to pulse, until hot liquid began to spurt from the tip, slowly and almost painfully. He shuddered, clawing on to Asami even more as he slowly came, soiling the soft sheets. He hissed as the other vampire came within him. A cool sensation ran through his insides, flooding his void and pouring out of his entrance.

 

He cried a bit more, as Asami held him close. He pulled out of Takaba right in time to feel him shudder. He trembled within that firm grasp, not daring to let go of his king. They both fell on the mattress, still entangled in a naked embrace.

 

“Are you satisfied?” Asami whispered in his fiance's ear.

 

“I am.” Takaba replied, nuzzling his head in Asami's chest.

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Takaba woke up either the next morning, or the next few mornings after that event. When he sat up, a shock of pain radiated through his body causing him to crash right back down and bury himself in the sheets.

 

He grunted a few times, pulling the blankets over his body and trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. Of course when that didn't work, Takaba decided it was time for him to stop being lazy and hauled himself out of bed, to the restroom.

 

He cleaned himself thoroughly, making sure there was no blood left on him. Those marks that Asami had inflicted were still visible on his skin. He supposed they weren't going away and in all honesty, he wasn't to upset about that. After cleaning and teeth brushing, Takaba scurried back into the bedroom where he withdrew some clothes. He slipped them on and ran out into the corridors.

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

The days following that event were pleasant. He'd told Feilong about it instantly, explaining into detail what had gone on and exactly how it felt. Feilong, who at the time, was wrestling his youngest son simply gave Takaba more advice. He told him to “to watch for signs”.

 

Takaba had just stood there confused. “Signs?” He repeated.

 

“Yes signs_ouch!” The baby half vampire had yanked a chunk of Feilong's hair out and angrily threw it on the floor. Seeing such an act even hurt Takaba, he hated to think that someone enjoyed pulling out Feilong's hair. “You might be pregnant, you probably are and you just don't know!” And the baby started to grab another chunk of his hair. “Let go!” He grabbed the tiny wrists and pulled it away. He then moved his hair over his shoulder.

 

At the time Takaba wasn't really thinking about pregnancy, but he didn't mind. Still, he didn't feel any different. Maybe a little happier. “I don't think I am.” He admitted. “I'm not sure Asami was thinking about that.”

 

“He's a vampire and he comes from the Asami bloodline. Of course he was thinking about it.” The little baby eventually fell asleep, still in Feilong's arms.

 

“What happened to Clark?” Takaba asked.

 

“He's with his father.” Feilong sighed. “We swapped for a while.”

 

“He really likes your hair.” Takaba joked.

 

“Oh...he does that to everyone. For a baby he has a strong grip.” Feilong chuckled before turning back around towards his studies.

 

“Do you need anymore help?” Takaba followed him to his desk.

 

“Actually I could use help. With Clark and Tao gone...I'd like an extra hand.”

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

After working with Feilong and his angry baby, Takaba went to formally visit his friends. That was quite an interesting reunion. He thanked Mary for her plan, and for keeping his house clean and he also apologized for Asami's treatment.

 

He told his friends everything they needed to know about the king and about what had happened. He also slipped in that his wedding was soon. After that, the group of five spent some time together before Takaba announced his departure.

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoo

 

A month later, Takaba found himself walking awkwardly in a reception hall. It was directly after his wedding, so needless to say he was happy. He just felt a little strange in the presence of other kings and queens. Most of them found themselves in Asami's company, most likely talking about foreign affairs. Takaba also saw an extension of Asami's family, and wasn't surprised to see that they all looked pale and creepy. As he walked around, trying not to bump into them, they all stared at him like he was a snack. They were actually quite nice, but just strange.

 

Takaba bumped into Feilong who congratulated him. At the time he was arguing with another man in his own native tongue, Takaba couldn't understand him. The other man seemed taller, a lot more muscular and more threatening. Takaba could tell he and Feilong came from the same land, as they wore similar clothing. He had two children with him, a boy around twelve and a girl around four. From behind the other man, the girl waved at Clark who stood by Feilong.

 

The half vampire excused himself and searched for his group of friends. He instead, bumped into another man around his age. This young man had brown hair, and hazel eyes. He wore clothes from a foreign kingdom, Takaba could tell. Tailcoats and cravats were not at all common in Asami's kingdom. He also wore gloves, bright blue gloves. Takaba figured that this boy was either a prince or a king, he had all the makings for one.

 

“So you must be Akihito.” He began slowly. His accent was somewhat drawn out, it was very foreign to Takaba. “I wondered why I had to leave my kingdom to come all the way down here.”

Takaba rose an eyebrow. “Where do you come from?”

 

“Originally, I come from Alesmith. I haven't been there in years however.” The boy replied. “I'm the King's son and the third in line for the throne, well I'm supposed to be. While I don't want to be here, I have to be here. Royal weddings require so much travel, and hassle.” He extended a gloved hand for Takaba to grab. “My name is Hathor.”

 

“So you're a prince?” Takaba took hold of his hand and began to shake it. For some reason, even with the gloves covering his skin, Hathor's hand felt unnaturally cold.

 

“No, I'm actually a king. It is a very long story. There has been some scandal within my family, pertaining to the birth of my eldest brother, twin sister, and two younger siblings. Oh, and myself of course.” He smiled and continued to shake Takaba's hand.

 

“Scandal?” Takaba asked.

 

“See, we were all born cursed, so the king tried to have us killed shortly after we were born.” His smile broadened. “The first three of us at least. Arthur, Nephty and I. Havi gave away Orsis and Isis before Vald found out about them. As for the three of us, we were luckily saved from the brinks of death thanks to the curse, though it's a pity we were all spread across the globe! But I'm so delighted Vald is trying to fix what he's started.”

 

Takaba could hear the hidden anger in his tone but wasn't sure what to say. “That's...that's really great.” He managed. “I'm happy things are getting better for you.”

 

The two talked a bit more up until Takaba excused himself. While he enjoyed talking to Hathor, there was a strange vibe that came from him. Takaba didn't think he had the best interest for anybody. So he continued to walk around the reception hall, bumped into some more Asami's, and after a while finally met up with his friends.

 

He didn't see Asami until later on that evening.

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Three months had passed and the kingdom was still more lively than it ever had been. Now that the lower class citizens were aware that their king had married one of their own, they were more prone to lash out at upper class civilians who tried to oppress them.

 

Three months had also changed Takaba, though he wasn't entirely sure how. There was just something off about him and he couldn't put his finger on it. For one, he realized he was more aware of things, as miniscule as that seemed. He supposed he could have blamed that on his consumption of Asami's blood, but that was so long ago.

 

Another thing that greatly surprised Takaba was his sheer dislike for human food. He usually indulged in human food, but strange enough he'd acquired a metallic taste...for blood. This of course, started to worry him as he didn't know what to make of it.

 

_I'll handle it myself!_ He thought, and then out of the blue one day, when the two were talking, Takaba bit Asami. He simply grabbed his arm and bit him, then proceeded to drink blood. That whole event was awkward, and afterwards Takaba wasn't prepared to talk about it. Days passed on and not only did his blood lust grow stronger, but his insides began to cringe. Almost as if something was scratching at them. He supposed it was mainly because he was trying  _not_ to drink blood. This led to him visiting his friends, to get his mind off of things. That only resulted in him trying to eat them. Despite their confusion and countless, 'It's okay Aki's, the vampire excused himself. 

 

Takaba had returned to the palace without much to say to Asami. The king was just sitting in his studies like he always did when he was doing his “kingly business”. Takaba wanted to talk to him about his problems, but didn't know how. For one, that servant lurked around, still stacking books like he owned the place. He didn't even stack them right. He'd just throw them and watch them fall. That was going to drive Takaba insane.

 

So without a word, he quickly made way to the bedroom. He jumped in the bed with his clothes still on and pulled the blankets over himself. He let his mind explore many hidden thoughts at that moment, the main one being why Asami even had a bed. He didn't really sleep in it, it fact, he didn't sleep at all. Takaba had stalked him for a week at night and realized he just walked around the palace for near six hours. He came to lay down sometimes, but only briefly. Then he would do some more weird Asami business.

 

As Takaba thought, that scratching in his stomach intensified. He rolled over a bit to get rid of it but it seemed pretty persistent. So sighing, he just closed his eyes and waited for the pain to pass.

OoOoOoOoOo

 

Thankfully, Takaba knew where Feilong lived. The librarian was not at the library that day, so he assumed he was at home. Surprisingly, it wasn't Feilong's advice that Takaba needed that morning, but his husband's. Thank God the other Asami was a doctor, and a vampire at that. Takaba just didn't know who else to turn to at that point. He couldn't eat real food, and he didn't want to drink blood. There was a pestering pain in his stomach that just grew stronger. He needed help.

 

So that day, he made way to Feilong's house. He was surprised when he made way up the steps of a very large manor. It didn't really strike him until then that the librarian was actually a part of the upper class, if not by his own status and standing, then Ryuisuke's status as an Asami.

 

Finally making it to the rather large front door, he pounded the knocker on the thick wood. When no one answered, he took a breath and decided to push the door open himself and it did in fact open. While the interior of the manor itself was grand, and exquisite, it was by no means as extravagant as Asami's palace. Though Takaba wasn't comparing or anything of the sort.

 

“Akihito?” A concerned voice called from somewhere in the distance. He turned awkwardly on his heel only to realize that Feilong was standing right behind him. Takaba nearly screamed.

 

“Feilong! I didn't see you! Sorry...I knocked_”

 

“Oh yes, I heard you. I unlocked the door.” He smiled. “Is there something wrong?”

 

“No...I was just wondering if your husband was here.” That sounded odd coming out of his mouth. He saw how Feilong rose an eyebrow.

 

“Is there a problem? Did he do something?” The librarian crossed his arms.

“No, I was just wondering if he could tell me what's wrong. I'm not feeling so well.”

 

“Oh!” Feilong smiled. “Follow me then.” He grabbed Takaba's arm and marched down the long dark corridor into a rather brighter more lively room. The little vampire assumed that this was in fact the living room, or meeting room. There were large windows, allowing natural light to enter.

 

In the sitting chair, near an unlit fire place sat Ryuisuke. He was dressed nicely, like Asami. In his hand, he held a book regarding anatomy and he seemed really focused. Takaba felt a little guilty when Feilong walked over to him and yanked the book out of his grasp. “You have a visitor.”

 

“Well thanks for bookmarking my page.” He sarcastically replied, standing up. He gave Takaba a kind smile. “What brings you here?”

 

“Oh um...well, things have been strange lately.” He sat on the ground causing both Feilong and Ryuisuke to look at each other.

 

“There is seat behind you.” The doctor managed. “You don't have to sit on the floor.” Nervously, Takaba cast glance over his shoulder.

 

“Thanks.” He stood up and jumped on the couch.

 

“Go on.”

 

“Okay! Um, where was I? I've been feeling strange lately, almost...I don't know. I can't really eat human food anymore_”

 

Ryuisuke just crossed his arms and smiled. “Would you like me to tell you what's wrong? You're not sick or anything like that.”

 

“You know what's wrong with me?” Takaba beamed.

 

“I could tell when you walked into the living room. You smell so much like my brother I almost thought it was him. But that scent is internal, in your abdomen. You're simply pregnant Akihito. You can't eat human food because unborn vampire children prefer blood. And while you are a half-breed, you are not human. Your baby will be...less human and more vampire like.” He took a seat back down in his chair.

 

“Does it hurt?” That question was random, but appropriate. A wave of thoughts began to flood Takaba's mind. “To have a baby?”

 

“I wouldn't know. I assume it does. I always figured it felt like forcing a water melon through a_”

 

“Ryuisuke, that's enough.” Feilong tossed him his book.

 

“I was just trying to be realistic.” The older vampire replied. Takaba opened his mouth to speak but was quickly silenced when three more people rushed into the sitting room.

 

“Hi Akihito!” It was Clark who spoke in his usual carefree manner. “Why are you at my house!?” He jumped on the couch with him. “You smell funny!”

 

“Yeah_”

 

“It's a vampire!” This voice came from something else, something a little bigger. Hairy and toothy, a blond wolf jumped on the couch and began to sniff Takaba. For a second, the young vampire panicked. The last time he had a wolf this close to him was in prison, and that wasn't a good experience at all.

 

But after being sniffed and licked a few times by the smaller wolf, Takaba grew a bit more comfortable. Another identical wolf joined Takaba on the sofa and began to sniff him as well.

 

“Are you going to eat us?” She asked.

 

“Do we stink to you?” The other one, a boy asked. “There's something in your stomach!” Both wolves began to sniff Takaba's stomach until Clark roughly pushed them off. When they hit the ground, they turned human instantly. They were twins, Takaba could tell. Each blond and dressed nicely. The girl were a long sleeved frilly dress while the boy wore a little suit.

 

“Don't jump on him like that! That's why vampires don't always like werewolves!” Clark shouted.

 

“That's fine really.” Takaba smiled, still a little jittery from his discovery. “I was just nervous. There was a werwolf that was really mean to me a while ago.”

 

“Did you beat him up?” The boy asked.

 

“No...though I wish I could have.”

 

At that moment Feilong cleared his throat. “I'm going out. Don't try to stop me this time Ryuisuke.”

 

“Wait. You're leaving me with them, by myself?” The vampire placed his book down.

 

“It's okay!” Takaba feeling a little ecstatic stood. “I can stay here until Feilong gets back. I don't mind watching them with you. I mean, I should learn how.”

 

The librarian smiled. “Well there you go.” He turned to leave. “I'll be back later. Please Ryuisuke, try not to let your stupidity get in the way of your duties while I'm gone.”

 

“I'll try. Sometimes I just can't help myself.” The older vampire called to Feilong who had already exited the corridor.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

 

After going upstairs to retrieve the little baby, Takaba returned to the living room where the twins had turned back into wolves. Clark had found a seat next to his father's chair and began reading. Seeing those two kind of warmed Takaba's heart. He wondered if that's how life would be if his baby was a boy. He certainly hoped the baby looked like Asami and not him.

 

“What was...Feilong so worked up about? He seemed a little angry.” Takaba asked from the sofa.

 

“Lycan stuff. Have you ever heard of the Arbatov kingdom? Or pack? In the mountains?” Ryuisuke replied, placing his book down. “If not, they're one of the strongest Werewolf and Lycan kingdoms. Anya and Alexel, the twins wrestling on the floor, belong to the Arbatov pack. Their father is one of the heads...or in their terms, the Alpha!”

 

“She's an Alpha!” One of the wolves said.

“So is he!” The other one replied.

 

“ _Anyway,_ one of Feilong's friends just happens to be in the Arbatov pack, and unluckily for him he's not an alpha_”

 

“Dad and Grandpa Yuri have arranged for cousin Mikhail to mate with an Alpha from another pack so we can form an alliance!” Anya, in her human form had tugged on Takaba. “Alpha wolves can impregnate anyone! When I get older, I don't want to have a baby but since I'm and Alpha I can impregnate my husband!”

 

“That's disturbing.” Ryusiuke mumbled, but continued. “But because the Arbatov clan holds Feilong in such high regard, they might change their mind if he convinces them.” Ryuisuke sighed. “If I tried to talk to them they'd just throw their shit at me.” Takaba laughed a bit.

 

“So Mikhail doesn't have a choice?” Takaba asked.

 

“Alpha's control everything, so not really. Thankfully, vampires are more sophisticated aren't we Aki?”

 

“Yeah, we just drink people's blood!” Clark nudged his dads leg.

 

Takaba started to bounce the little baby on his knee. “How do you know what an Alpha looks like?” He began to wonder if the guard that had tortured him was an Alpha. He was pretty strong, and when he tuned he was huge.

 

“Everyone tends to just listen to them. And they're larger than normal wolves, like their dad, who should be coming soon. I can actually smell him.” Ryuisuke held his book up to his face. “I just don't feel like talking to him now.” The little vampire began to jump in Takaba's lap and giggle. He tugged on Takaba's hair and pulled a bit of it out. He threw it on the floor seconds before trying to reach for it.

 

“Don't to do that!” Takaba coaxed, seeing him try to wiggle out of his grasp. The little vampire just turned around and glared. His eyes practically screamed, _You're not Feilong! I don't give a fuck what you say!_ And like that, he continued to reach. Now Takaba's fears were coming. What if his son turned out like that? Defiant? Not wanting to listen to anything anyone told him. Or what if he had twins like the wolves? What if they were constantly trying to fight and go at each other. And while he somewhat liked the idea of having a son life Clark, the thought of a smaller version of Asami (not just looks but personality as well) scared him. Then of course, there was the possibility that the child, girl or boy, could turn out like him. Takaba didn't want a carbon copy of himself either.

 

These terrible thoughts were silenced when he heard a low growl coming from the open window. Everyone of course, aware of the noise turned to face it. Takaba nearly dropped the baby when he saw a very large, and menacing wolf walking through the open window.

 

“That's an Alpha.” Ryuisuke pointed. “See, he's big.” Takaba just stared with his eyes wide open, trying not to fall into a panic attack, but it was almost impossible. That wolf was huge, and it was actually walking into the living room. With every step it took, it began to change. His frame began to shrink and blond locks of hair began to shed. When finally, he stepped fully into the light, he was a tall blond man with piercing blue eyes. He, as of now, wore a nice black suit with an over coat. He turned to look at Takaba and for a second his eyes met the vampire's.

Takaba, feeling the authority rolling off of him looked away. The man clapped for the two wolves and they turned human again.

“Let's go.” He commanded. His voice was deep, accented and demanding. He had that _I don't put up with shit,_ vibe as his kids coward underneath his glare.

 

“Mommy!” One of them yelled brightly causing Takaba to look towards the window. A very young woman stood there rather timid. Her hair was tied up in a bun, and she wore a casual green dress with a shawl over her shoulders. She caught the wolf that jumped on her, but fell over in the process. The man at that moment, growled deeply causing the little wolf to cower and crawl off of his mom. As she stood up and dusted her dress, she looked frightened of well, almost everybody. Takaba could smell that she wasn't a werwolf, but she wasn't quite human either.

 

As he thought, the man simply walked back outside of the window with his children following him. The woman stood there with a nervous smile on her face. “Thank you, Ryuisuke.” She bowed slightly.

“Not a problem.” Ryuisuke replied, waving at her. She also turned to Takaba and waved, he greeted her back before she turned around and left.

 

“He was apart of the Arbatov pack? He looked a little...scary.” Takaba managed.

 

“Well he has to. If not, no one will take him seriously.” He stood, walked over to Takaba and took his baby. “Do you have any names in mind Akihito?”

 

“Not really...” Takaba replied.

 

“I hope you don't have the same name sense as Feilong. I think Clark is a terrible name. I wanted to name him Haiyo, or Hiro or Arata....but apparently, my names were stupid and unoriginal.”

 

“Clark's not such a bad name.”

 

“When no one can pronounce it then it is.” Clark yelled from the chair. “You should name your baby Ryuu if it's a boy and Reiya if it's a girl.”

 

“Or Kya.” Ryuisuke's glasses had been thrown across the room. “Or even Isadora. For the record, you shouldn't ask Ryuichi either. I was never asked, it would be funny to see his face when he doesn't pick his son's name. Name your baby something he absolutely hates.”

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Before returning to the palace, Takaba had tried to eat human food one more time and surprisingly, it stayed down. After that, he rushed home, looking for Asami to tell him the news. Takaba was just a bit worried about what he'd have to say but he had hope that he would be happy. He was a king after all, who needed heirs for his kingdom.

 

He found Asami in the bedroom, changing into his suit. Takaba rushed in, all happy and smiles, ready to announce his revelation and then, something terrible happened. He was literally a foot in front of Asami in his stomach went hay wire.

 

He couldn't stop himself from vomiting, not only on the floor and the bed, but on Asami himself. The king just blinked and looked at his soiled suit.

“You should probably lay down.” Asami began. “Your stomach isn't going to settle so quickly after it just got rid of human food.”

 

“How did you know that I ate human food?” Takaba replied, already embarrassed.

 

“Vampire's cannot eat human food while they're pregnant. Obviously you tried_”

 

“Wait! How did you_”

 

“I could smell it about a week ago.” Asami smiled. “I just didn't feel like telling you. I thought it would be funny for you to figure out on your own.”

 

_What a bastard._ Takaba thought before turning around and grudgingly hopping in the bed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robin Williams died yesterday and well, that's really shaking all of us. You know he was just such a happy guy! Isn't it amazing that some people can bring job to everyone else, but can't even bring joy to himself. Depression is a terrible thing, it's like an anchor that weighs you down. I just hope that everyone who has dealt or who is dealing with depression finds a way to overcome it, because you can overcome it. 
> 
> And I hope you guys like the chapter. I know it was a lot to take in, but some of what I've mentioned serves as conflict in future chapters.  
> Anyway, I don't own Finder Series! Hope you liked this chapter. I'll be updating Kodak soon, then next comes Caged....and then the list goes on and on.


End file.
